Mysterious Identity
by akasukifangirl
Summary: Two people appear up at the Akatsuki. Pein says that they are returning from their mission. Yet no one seems to really know who they are. They don't wear a headband, they don't tell anything about themselves. However, they are strong enough to have a reputation. Who are these people? Rewrite of An Akatsuki Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: members

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is a redo of An Akatsuki Fangirl/Momiji and Kaname: Mysterious Identity.**

**Please review and tell me if this was better. Most of it is the same. I decided to try some humor. You will be able to see the difference. (i hope)  
**

**I suggest that you read this without thinking that you know everything. YOu will be confused than.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Two people in cloaks head west. The cloak swished around their feet. The cloaks are black, with red clouds. Some people look at them, but for the most part, they are hidden within the crowd.

"After a few years, they finally decide to summon us back, huh?" A boy's voice says.

"Yeah. I wonder how it has changed." A girl's voice replies.

"Well, we will find out soon enough."

* * *

_Everyone, gather at the headquarters.  
_

_BUT IM IN THE MIDDLE OF A RITUAL FOR JASHIN-SAMA! _Hidan mentally shouted which is kind of hard to do.

_NO EXCUSES! _The leader replied, sounding annoyed. He was sick and tired of Hidan's rituals, and was used to dealing with Hidan by now. The only good thing was that he was immortal and Kakuzu didn't need a new partner EVERY FEW MONTHS!

Slowly, one by one, the members arrived. **(A/N: Real bodies. Not sure how they do it, but they did.)**

"So, what did you want?"

"New members. Actually, more accurately, returned members. You guys don't know them yet. Momiji and Kaname. They should be here soon."

After a few seconds,, Zetsu popped out of the ground with news. They were about 2 minutes away. The piece of information brought about a mixture of responses.

"I hate being kept waiting." and "The hell?! I could have finished my ritual!" where some of the loudest opinions. They were ignored. Two seconds later, Zetsu reported that they were at the door. The only thing was that the two had to get past the seal.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM THE HAND SIGNS-UN ?!" An annoyed Deidara shouted. His partner was getting impatient, and the bomb user knew what would happen firsthand. Lets just say it involved a lot of poison and lecturing. We'll end it at that.

"Well..."

"You forgot."

"I didn't forget! My mind was just preoccupied with other matters!"

"In other words, you forgot."

"Shut up. I had to think about where to relocate, considering that YOU, Deidara, blew up the last one. Also, in the previous location, you guys got so angry at each other, that the kumogakure sent shinobi to check that location up. I don't even know why you got so angry in the first place!"

"No one touches my dangos or onigiri." The Uchiha said. Kisame and Hidan received a glare. They looked away. After all, you do not want to face an angry Uchiha.

"Besides that, Sasori and Deidara got into a rather heated, um, debate about art."

"Art is a BLAST!" At the exact moment Deidara said 'blast,' the rock blocking the enterance exploded into pieces. Out of the dust, the Akatsuki heard to people arguing?

"BAKA KANAME!"

"HEY! TREAT ME WITH MORE RESPECT! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

"ONLY BY 1 MINUTE OR SO!" retorted a furious Momiji

"12 MINUTES!"

"THERE ISN'T MUCH DIFFERENCE!"

"YES THERE IS! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE OF 11 MINUTES!"

"WELL IT'S ONLY MINUTES! NOT YEARS! IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"But you are acknowledging that I'm older by saying a few minutes!" Momiji opened her mouth to say something, but the stopped. She cursed under her breath while Kaname had a smug look on his face.

"Don't swear! That's not good!" Hidan said. His partner looked at him.

"What?!"

"Hypocrite!"

"What the f*ck are you talking about?!" Hidan asked. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and threw his hands up as if to say, 'Why must I deal with this?!"

"Hey. Whats with the amount of security? Five Seal barrier? Clones? And you just couldn't have told us which seals were needed?" Momiji asked, sounding slightly pissed.

"HUh?! What clones?" The jashin worshiper asked. Momiji rolled her eyes, took a few breaths, a nd then answered.

"The ones that I used to get rid of your five seal barrier. Specialized clones that have part of my soul, not just some boring shadow clone. Of course, all jutsus have risks. Not that I'm telling you it. So, can you cancel that jutsu?" Momiji said, sounding like she was talking to a kid who was caught stealing cookies. Pein nodded and formed a few hand seals. Momiji closed her eyes. About 20 seconds later, there was an increase in Momiji's chakra. She stretched out her arms, then legs. She had taken back her soul. The reason why should couldn't do it before was the body would completely freeze when the soul was taken away. The body was at the weakest, and the soul the most vulnerable.

"So, where are your manners?" Kaname asked. "Ever heard of introductions? Well, we know some of the people here either way. Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the seven swords man. Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara. Zetsu, Pein and Konan. No idea who you weird people are."

"Hidan, WANT TO BECOME JASHIN WORSHIPERS?!"

"Kakuzu. Do you have money? And don't touch mine. Also, do not damage the cloaks..." Momiji rolled her eyes, and zoned out as Kakuzu proceeded to a lengthy lecture about how much money each cloak cost. Then about hot water to wash it, and the amount of soap, and how no one in the group knew how to sew, so a lot of string was wasted. After cloaks, he went on to food. And then

"SHUT UP!" Momiji screamed. The other members would have thanked her as they all had heard, and hated the money-saving lecture. However, Momiji's scream was so loud, that there was a buzzing in their ears, so they decided not to thank her.

"I have a question. Are Jashin worshippers vampires? Silver hair, drinks blood, immortal." Kaname said, when Momiji stopped screaming.

"I am not a f*cking Vampire!" Hidan replied. Kaname nodded.

"Hey, sharky! What does Samehada eat?"

"Chak- wait. Did you just call me sharky?!"

"Yes. Samehada eats chakra huh?"

"YOU JUST CALLED ME SHARKY?!"

"I said yes already."

"NO ONE CALLS ME SHARKY!"

"I just did."

"Momiji. Kisame. Stop this now." Pein said, as Kisame was about to attack Momiji. They stopped, though Kisame still was slightly emitting some Killer Intent. "Momiji and Kaname. Go down that hall, turn left, then right, then turn at the 2 right. The two rooms there are yours. The other hideouts are exactly the same. Use the rooms if you want. Everyone else, dismissed."

Momiji and Kaname went off to their rooms, leaving the members behind. Each one had different thoughts. Kisame was still fuming about the nickname Sharky. Hidan was planning to convert the two, as they didn't say no. Kakuzu was worried about his money. Itachi wanted to know why something about Momiji seemed familiar. Sasori wondered if they would make good puppets when they died. Deidara wanted to know if they supports his "Art is a blast!" idea. Konan was just happy that there was another girl. Tobi wanted to know why there was a slight feeling of the tentails on them.

* * *

**Momiji POV**

After walking around a bit, I found my rooms. Rather plain. A bed, shelves, desk and a light. My brother and I shared a bathroom that connected our rooms. On the way here, I saw a kitchen, meeting room, and some training areas. \

_Nii-san. Think we should have told them that we are just clones. Well, my special clones, but still clones. _My brother said mentally to me. Though clones, our powers were the same, just weaker. I could speak to anyone mentally and once I started, they could reply. As twins though, we always had a mental connection.

_No need. Lets introduce the hunters tomorrow. _

_Your call._

_We can't forget out mission though. _

_Of course not._

* * *

**End. Well, if you had read it before, you could probably see the changes.  
a) They already have the hunters.**_  
_

**b) took out a few parts.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: wolves

**Thank you Churros for reviewing!**

* * *

**Momiji POV**

I was walking around the base, looking for the other members. Today, I would introduce the Hunters. It wasn't that hard to find them. All I had to do was follow the shouting. Finding the way to them was the main problem. I had met at least 6 dead ends by now. The only positive thing was that I found everyone's room. It seemed that I had been everywhere but the kitchen. AT least I assumed that they were at the kitchen. I smelled toast and had heard Kakuzu complain that toast was a complete waste of money.

After I still couldn't find them after walking around for another 30 seconds, I decided to use force. Blasting through the walls, I easily reached the kitchen. I should have done that first. As I cleared the final wall, I was met by an array of kunai which I blocked with a rock wall.

"Who's there-un?!" I heard someone shout. I think it was Deidara.

"I think it's my sister." Someone replied.

"Correct, Kaname. Now can I get rid of the wall without worrying about being turned into a porcupine?" I replied, slightly annoyed. They said yes, and then the wall sunk back into the ground.

"Can't blame us. With all that crashing, it sounded like some really angry shinobi." Kisame said.

"Well sorry, Sharky. THe place is confusing." I said. He glared at me most likely angry about the sharky comment again. Not that I cared. Right now, my worry is-

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? THE COST OF REPAIR IS GOING TO BE HUGE!"

-not Kakuzu. I was mostly concerned about breakfast. Ignoring the frantic money lover, I walked toward the pantry and looked through. I finally decided on some bread and jam. Grabbing a knife, I cut a few sliced of bread, and then spread on some strawberry jam. Pleased with my creation, I sat down and started to eat.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" I said, after I finished my first slice.

"MY MONEY! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Kakuzu said.

"We are shinobi. Ever heard of something called Earth Release?!" I mumbled between by bites of bread. He immediately calmed down and took a seat. Looking around the table, I saw that Itachi hadn't reacted to anything and was calmly eating onigiri. Sasori wasn't here. Being a puppet, he didn't eat. Deidara was eating, I think the label said Pop Rocks. Kakuzu was finishing up the toast. Konan was making some toast. Kisame was eating canned fish. And he doesn't like the name sharky. Go figure.

"So, what's going on?"

"Kakuzu is getting a new partner."

"Again?"

"He killed the other one two days ago."

"He touched my money." Kakuzu stated.

"Apparently this partner is immortal."

"Well, thats good. That way there isn't the need to find another one. Plus Kakuzu and him should get along well together. The Immortal Bros." My idiotic brother said.

"Wonderful. Now then, I want to introduce you guys to someone."

"Why is it so nosy?" A deep voice said. I turned around to face the enterance. It was Pein.I ignored the pointing fingeres and continued.

"As I was saying, I need to introduce a few people. Well, not people." I stood up and bit my thumb.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I said. There was a poof of smoke which cleared to show the Hunters.

"Wolves?!" Someone exclaimed. Indeed, they were wolves.

_"What have you summoned us for?"_ The leader of the pack, otherwise called the Alpha wolf, said. **(A/N: Wolves do not speak english, which is why its italicized. Wolf speak=italics.)**

_"To introduce you to the new Akatsuki. Besides that, I want you guys to try to become something close to friends to them. Got it?"_ I couldn't hear his response due to the fact that someone shouted_  
_

"She's speaking to wolves?!" I think it was Kakuzu.

"My sister and I are able to speak to wolves. However, she is way better. Of course, the wolves are able to understand human languages after some training." My brother said. My eye twitched at his know-it-all tone.

"Either way, they like to be with us, so I decided that we might as well introduce them" I said. I pointed to one of the wolves. He held his tail and head up. His fur is dark silver. Green eyes like all my wolves, and a muscular body. He is the Alpha wolf.

"This is Silverclaw. His nature is Earth. However, he and his mate Silva can turn into humans. When that happens, his nature is ice." I pointed to Silva.

"As I said, Silva is Silverclaw's mate. Her nature is water. When turning into a human, she has snow." Silva also has a silver coat, but it was more white. Like a polished piece of silver. It's extremely soft. She is thin and graceful.

"Next it Grayback. His nature is something kind of special. Its like mist." I said. Indeed, his power was rather different. When activated, he could turn himself and other things that he touched or looked at into mist. Everything went through him then. A very useful power. His fur is a dark gray, and he looked like a regular ninja wolf.

"Mistleaf here also has a different power. She has a doujutsu. When used, she sees the strengths and weaknesses of an object, as well as a person's chakra nature. Mistleaf is intelligent and makes up most of the strategies." Mistleaf has gray fur, but with some parts darker than others. The parts were shaped like leaves.

"Finally, Swiftshadow. Wind nature, and will totally hide in a shadow so has almost perfected stealth. Swiftshadow's black pelt makes it next to impossible to find him." Not the real reason. He pretty much became a part of the shadow. Not that I was going to explain everything to them. I wasn't about to tell the wolves weaknesses yet either.

"That's about it. A few things though. First, Silva has pups. Second, the wolves like to socialize. Third: **If you harm them, I will kill you. **That's all!" I said. I existed the room, and let my wolves go play with the akatsuki. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mistleaf rubbing against Itachi's leg and Itachi awkwardly petting her head. I smiled. Yes. Even a group of S-Rank criminals could have fun with cute wolves.

* * *

**I like the ending. And to those who read my first attempt, it's rather different.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Pups

**Please review! **

* * *

In the morning, the Akatsuki came into the kitchen to eat. Momiji and Konan made breakfast, while mentally swearimg to get revenge. By now, as the only girls in the akatsuki, they were good friends.

" HOW MUCH MONEY DID YOU SPEND ON THAT? AND YOU MADE IT REALLY BURNT! AND YOU PUT MORE THAN .5 TEASPOONS OF HONEY ON IT!."

"Calm down already. I will pay. somehow.."

"You better pay! This is going to cost so much more!"

"Like 50 cents"

"HHHHOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLLLL!" Silva's howl sounded through the air, stopping the arguement.

"HELP HELP HELP HELP"

Momiji quickly stood up, and faced the good boy that had ran into the room.

"Tobi! What's going on? Why are there howls of pain from silva? **If you did something to her…"**

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI DIDN'T DO ANYTHI-"

"HHHHOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL"

"Momiji! The pups are here"

To everyone's surprise, she did nothing but pulled the chair back up and sat down. She bit her lip, and closed her eyes. While looking sleepy on the outside, inside, she was a mess.

"Aren't you going to help her?" One of the members asked. By now, the whole akatsuki was familar with the woLves. They were used to seeing them randomly appear in their rooms. All were worried about the wolves.

"I would love too…but she must do it herself…in the nature of wolves, only the strong will survive. By helping her, it will just damage her. Plus, she has her pack with her." Momiji replied!her voice shaking.

"HHHHOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL!"

Covering her ears, Momiji moans "Silva… hang in there"

A gloomy atmosphere hanged in the room. For once, no one was shouting. They sit there staring at each other, hoping that the worst has not happened.

"It is done" Silverclaw stated, as he pads into the room. Everyone immediatly turned their heads toward him, eager for the news. Momiji was the one to ask the question on everyone's minds.

"Are they…"

"Alive. Male and female. Their mother is fine, just tired."

"What are their names?"

"Braveheart and Cloudfire. "

"Wonderful! Let's go see." The akatsuki run toward the room, with Momiji in the lead. Inside, they see two newborn wolves. The two pups were cuddled next to their mom. One had a pale coat and the other had a royal gray colored pelt.

"awww so cute!Tobi wants to play with them!" Tobi said, jumping up and down. Everyone ignored him, besides Zetsu, who told him to be quiet. After everyone had seen the pups, Momiji told everyone to get out. Today, was a day to celebrate. Everyone agreed, besides Kakuzu who complained about money. Momiji shunned him out.

* * *

**Two months later. Momiji POV**

"W-What is this?" I said, one morning when I went to check on the pups. They had been growing well, but today, something was different.

Behind me, I felt the presense of two people. Itachi, and my brother.

"What is it?" He asked.

"He is already using chakra. And it's making me lose the will to do anything. I guess his chakra makes people fear or experience some type of emotion. The greatest enemy of all. We are going to have to train him to know when to use it and when not too. But not yet. And mistleaf is telling me that she can see red-orange. I'm guessing fire. " I commented, frowning.

"Then it's the legendary fire. It's said that people with this chakra have the potential to control great emotions. They compare fierce flames of emotion the literal flames. His way of making us fear is to take the "flame" of hope and happiness. He replaces it with dark flames of fear." Kaname said.

I sensed some chakra going to work. Besides that, Itachi seemed to lossen up. Could it be that Braveheart was using his power on Itachi? Whatever.

" I wonder what she can do. WHY ARE THERE TWO CLOUDFIRES?!" Kaname shouted, as he turned around to see another wolf. Why must my brother be so foolish? It was..

"it's a clone…you were fooled by a clone." The Uchiha said.

" you had to use sharingan" retorted Kaname

"I always have my sharingan activated." Itachi replied smoothly. Kaname frowned, but couldn't come up with anything to say back.

I thought for awhile. From Mistleaf, she said she saw lightning. But lightning didn't match up. What was going on?

Soon, I had my answer as Cloudfire suddenly appeared in my arms.

"Teleportation and clones. " Itachi said, just as I came upon my conclusion. I nodded. These people er wolves were powerful.

"I'm going to tell everyone." I said, then left the room. They were new additions to the pack, and strong ones at that. This was going to be interesting. I wonder how things will turn out with two more wolves.


	4. Chapter 4: Visit to Konoha

Reviews please! I want to know how you guys think of the characters!

* * *

**_Itachi POV_**

I wonder how Sasuke is doing now…tomorrow is his birthday. I want to drop by and take a look at how he is doing. It's been forever since I laid eyes on the village, much less go into it. As for Sasuke.. I wonder how he was dealing with everything.

"Itachi-san" someone calls. It's the girl, Momiji.

"What?"

"You're going to Konoha right? Its Sasuke's birthday"

I froze. "How do you know" I see her change into something. When she walks out of the shadows, my eyes widen slightly. Not much surprises me, but this. This was different. "Miki?!" Memories flash through my brain.

The Third Hokage giving us a mission to go to The Village of trees. There was word that it was going to get attacked. I was sent with Kakashi-san and Gai-san. But we were too late. Everyone was killed…except one girl who had hidden underground. She was Miki. We brought her back to the village and the Hokage allowed her to say. I volunteered to let her stay at the Uchiha section. There, she became friends with my little brother, Sasuke. When I watched Miki at the academy, I saw that she were stronger than she showed. Upon asking, she said that she wanted to be with friends. If she was stronger, she was afraid that she wouldn't go to the academy. I was secretly her team captain along with some ANBU members.

"I did as you told me, Itachi-san. Sasuke has no idea of why you killed the clan. he will probably go searching for more power. At the exam, Orochimaru attacked and gave him the curse seal"

"I thought that would happen. He has some weird obsessions with the Sharingan." I said, frowning.

"I made sure that Sasuke won't follow Orochimaru's every orders though." She said, a smug look crossing her face. I felt the corners of my mouth twich. That expression on her face was one that she often showed in Konoha.

"How?"

"I died by Orochimaru's hand"

"A clone huh?"

"Never mind that. You were going to drop by to Konoha right? Can I come?"

"…sure. First though, I want to know something. How much of your feeling back then were real?" I asked.

"All of it. I will tell you more about this on the way to Konoha"

"Fine. Let's get going."

As we jumped from tree to tree, Miki, no Momiji began to tell her story.

" I was sent to konoha to spy on it. The village of trees was all made by me. The third hokage helped because of his nice nature. No one was actually killed. Once that was made, I hid underground. Then you guys came. You remember the rest. I became friends with the kids in konoha. When I threw shuriken, you realized that I had missed on purpose and brought me to the Hokage. He made us a secret team with you as the captain. At the same time, I continued to go the academy and pretend that I was at the same level. And then, that incident happened." Momiji began. I listened, and worried about her being a spy. Was she going to be a threat? When she said the incident, I instantly knew what she was talking about. That fateful night.

"When you approached me to tell me what was to come, my heart broke. But I followed you and helped you. That night, I stayed back with Sasuke to practice shuriken throwing. You know the rest."

I nodded. I won't ever be able to forget the look at his face. One of extreme sadness and confusion. Of betrayal and anger.

"Well, Sasuke was in utter confusion and anger. He became silent and cold. The only time he was, well himself was with me. It was the only time he would relax. And he trained harder every day for revenge. And then we graduated from the academy. I was sent to different teams. Once, I was sent to team 7. It was Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura led by Kakashi. We were sent to deal with a group of rouge ninja by the border. We fought and I got injured. It made Sasuke really mad. He said "Miki, I swear I will protect you with my life on the line. I won't let any harm come to you and …"

"What?" what was she hesitating about?

"and I won't abandon you like Itachi did.." She said, her voice fading. Though I suspected as much, it still hurt. A lot.

"Itachi-san? A-are you ok?

"Huh? Oh…yeah"

"…. The next few weeks passed uneventfully. But one time, team 7 went on a mission. I'm not really sure about the details but I think Naruto went into tailed-beast mode. And Sasuke was injured badly. Not by Naruto though. They fought Zabuza and Haku."

"What? But they are still genin! Those two are way higher. It should be jounin that face people like them."

"It seems the mission was confused. The employer was supposed to only be escorted to a place. He didn't tell the truth about everything. Actually he didn't reveal everything."

"Oh…" Sasuke…

"Well, the mission made Sasuke angry. He saw Naruto's strength and was jealous. He wanted to become stronger. And it made him darker. He got more distanced with everyone except for me and kaname. And then the chunnin exams occurred. We met Gaara on the roads."

"Gaara? That's ichibi's jinchuriki right?"

"Yes. I could sense it. Along with the mass amount of hate and murderous intent. But under that, I could feel…sadness and loneliness."

"Yes. Under those types of people, they usually have traumatic backgrounds. And especially as a Jinchuriki. People fear them, and so they hate them. Gaara probably was alone the whole time as a kid. But unlike Naruto, he found hate instead of love."

"Yes, I could feel that. Do you know the rest of the chunnin exam?"

"Orochimaru attacked right? In the second stage. And Sasuke received a curse mark. He went crazy. Also, gaara went into tailed-beast mode. Konoha was damaged and the third hokage was killed."

"Yep. There is something else though. To make sure sasuke didn't completely get loyal to orochimaru."

"What?"

"I used my life."

"Oh...you told me about that before right? Exactly what happened?"

"…well, sasuke was just about going crazy. I made a clone and it jumped in front of sasuke, blocking his attack. But that injured me a lot. It made sasuke really angry. And I read his thoughts. He was going to get orochimaru pay for it. I saw a thought forming. I am going to get stronger and then kill orochimaru...and you.**(AN: he is talking about itachi)** At that time, the ANBU arrived. They healed me and put me in the hospital. Then, during Orochimaru's attack on the village, I changed a body to look like me. And then I left. After Sasuke found the body, he was devastated. He said "I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to protect you." He had tears in his eyes. It was so hard to not comfort him. I hurt him, with the incident." She said, finishing. We jumped/ran the last few meters, and reached Konoha.

"Oh! We're there! Its konoha. There's the original!"

"Huh? You mean. You're a clone?!" I must be getting slower. I didn't notice.

"Yep! We are using this chance to switch places."

"yo! my clone isn't like a regular clone. It has a part of my soul. So it has my powers and feelings. Also, I get told everything. I can also take control of it. I basically switch my mind to it. So it was pretty much me the whole time. No awkward feelings ok? You are going to visit Sasuke right? follow me"

* * *

**At sasukes house**

**_Third POV_**

"I've been watching him. He seems to be in a really bad and depressed mode. So I wanted to give him something." Momiji said, as she set something down on the bed.

Itachi also sets something on sasuke's bed. "Hope he won't get mad. Let's return."

"Wait" Performing a few seals, a clone of Momiji appeared in a poof of smoke.

. "You want me to spy here?" asked the clone that appeared.

"Yes"

"Fine" The clone said, right before it ran off.

"Ok we can go now. There's one more thing I want to ask you"

" what?"

"actually, never mind. I need to talk to my brother first about it."

"ok then."

* * *

**At the akatsuki hideout**

"Well! See you later then!"

Silence greeted her.

"Back to the quiet and cold you huh? Ah well. I will send you a note when I finish discussing it with my brother." Momiji said. Itachi slightly raised an eyebrow, as he wondered. What was the real Momiji like? HOw much was a mask?

They both walked to their rooms. UPon turned the final turn, Momiji almost crashed into someone.

"Nii-san?!"

"Where did you go?"

" um bathroom?"

" YOU WERE GONE FOR A WHOLE HO-"

" SHH!"

" -ur. Where did you go?! Don't lie"

"Fine fine. I went to konoha with Itachi-san" MOmiji said. Kaname blinked a few times.

" YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Well, it's Sasuke's birthday so we dropped by and put some stuff down. And I told Itachi-san about what happened after he left. Don't worry, I didn't tell him where you were when I was a Konoha. I want to tell him about _that"_

"But...that's top secret. No one can find out."

"I trust itachi. He can help us."

"I don't know. You're the smart one. Do whatever you want. But I don't think we should tell him just yet. And not here either."

"Fine let's sleep now."The two of them walked into their rooms, each with thoughts filling their head.

* * *

That evening, Uchiha Sasuke came home to fine two wrapped presents on his bed. He blinked a few times. Unlike the other 30 something presents he received from fangirls, the two gifts weren't decorated with hearts and pink paper. He picked one up. It said happy birthday, but had no sign of who it was from. He opened it to see a book. An Uchiha's guide. was the title. He opened it to look at the contents. How to deal with fangirls, rules of an Uchiha, and fire jutsus were some of the items. He set the book down to look at the next one.

This one had To: SCC. He blinked, scowled, and was utterly confused. There was only one person that called him that. Miki. SCC was supposed to stand for Sasu-Chibi-Chan. A hated nickname. Besides that, how did that appear? Miki...she was dead. Because of him.

After the moment of depressed feelings, he decided to open up the gifts. Inside was a kunai and shuriken set. Along with that was a scultpure of a wolf. Wolves. Mikii's favorite animals.

He set the wolf onto a table that was next to his bed. Then, he looked at the weapons. They were top-class weapons. Then there was one that was a bit different. Longer and sharper than the others, it was the weapon that any ninja would want. Sasuke blinked, then yawned. He decided to test them out tomorrow. He got ready for bed, and then slept.

What he did not see was seal on the weapon.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: another visit to konoha

**So, next chapter. Please ignore the timing of events. Its rather hard to manage.  
**

**But this visit is in line with canon. **

* * *

It was another morning in the Akatsuki. Momiji and Kakuzu were once again fighting about how much was a good amount to spend on breakfast. Actually, on any meal.**  
**

"This is boring. Tobi wants to do something fun!" Tobi said, after no one talked for a long time besides that bickering from Momiji and Kakuzu.

" Let's go to the aquarium" suggested Kisame as he ate his fish.

"Puppet show" Sasori said as he played with his puppets.

"… I don't care." Was Itachi's comment.

Deidara was making clay sculptures. "KATSU!" The table that the akatsuki were eating on broke with a crash. Everyone stared at their ruined breakfast. Kakuzu was the first to say something.

" DEIDARA! YOU ARE PAYING!"

"No way-un."

" WELL IM NOT GOING TO PAY!"

With a sigh, Momiji said "calm down. I'll fix it." Deidara shot here a smile that said Thanks for saving me from this..Person.

" let's find sacrifices to jashim-sama!" the jashim worshipper said. Everyone ignored him, though some were impressed with the lack of rude language.

Momiji meanwhile, made a table using the wood release. No one commented on how she was able to use it, but many wondered about it. After all, few knew it.

" WOW! ($) . ($) you can make a lot of stuff for us to sell!" Kakuzu said, getting all excited

" NOT HAPPENING!"

"What are you guys shouting about in the morning? And it's only 7:00 AM." The leader said, coming out of the hallway.

"We want to do something fun. They seem to want to do something. I think they are bored.

" leader, There is something I want to do." Itachi finally said.

" What?"

"I want to go to Konoha." Everyone assumed he was going to get the kyubii, but only momiji and kaname knew that he wanted to check on sasuke. It was about a few weeks since their last visit.

"Bring along momiji"

"Didn't we travel in teams of two?" Kisame asked. It wasn't that he didn't like the red head. It was, well, Momiji was different. YOu could never tell what she was going to do.

"I'm the leader. I want Momiji to go with you."

"I begged him to let us go out on a mission all night yesterday" Momiji explained.

"Let's get going"

* * *

**At Konoha**

**Itachi POV**

At the gate, a guard questioned us. I regretted it, but I quickly took care of him. The guarding was too weak in my opinion.

This place really brings back memories, both good and bad. After looking around, it seems that the Orochimaru bastard did a lot of damage. But either way, I must make sure Danzou doesn't touch sasuke. Hm...I wonder what sasuke thought of the presents we gave him. I hid a smile behind the cloak.

"Have you located him yet, Itachi-san?" My partner asked.

"Yep"

"Well then, let's get going."

First, we took a break at a tea shop. Kakashi was there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke.

"Kisame, Momiji, we're leaving." Momiji nodded and jumped off. Kisame hesitated but then followed her. While walking down the street, Kurenai and Asuma stopped us.

"Who are you? You aren't from the village."

"It's been quite a long time, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san."

"You know us? Then you must be a ninja from the village."

I pondered on what to do. Then I lifted my hat so that they could see my face.

"Yo-you're"

I took of my hat completely and let it fall to the ground

"There is no mistake. Uchiha Itachi."

"You know these people? Well then, hello. I'm Kisame."

"I'm going to kill you right now." Stated Asuma-sensei. Inwardly, I sigh. I really didn't want anyone to get involved but it seems that we will have to fight.

"You have a lot of guts to come back to the village after what you did."

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, please don't get involved with my work."

"What work would that be?"

My partner swung Samahada at him.

"This person is annoying. Shall I kill him?"

"Don't do too much. Your work can be too excessive."

"Well then, it's decided."

Kisame started to fight asuma. I can tell the Asuma is having trouble. I know how strong Kisame is. Then, Kurenai-san started a genjutsu. She trapped me with a genjutsu. MOre accuratley, tried to trap me. Right before she attacks, I turn it back on her. She found herself trapped in my spot.

"That level of genjutsu won't work on me" I attacked her with my kunai. As expected, she releases herself from the genjutsu and dodges, but I kick her onto the water.

"KURENAI!" Asuma screams. I wonder if there is something going on between the two of them.

"Not paying attention will be the end of you!"

"Kurenai, this will be your end as well."

"Suiton! Suikoudan no Jutsu"

I suddenly sense another presence. He blocked Kisame's attack with the same one and pointed a kunai at my throat.

"Hatake…Kakashi." I say.

"Oh? He has the sharingan as well. I never thought that I would see someone else besides Itachi-san with it."

"The two suspicious people at the tea shop, I never thought it would be Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame."

"You know me? I'm honored." He smiles his creepy smile.** (A/N which I think is awesome)** My partner got ready to fight Kakashi.

"Kisame. Stop." I can tell that I have surprised everyone. "If you fight this many people, it will take too long. Remember why we can here in the first place!"

"Well then, would you mind telling us why you came here?"

I debate with myself on what I should say. Finally I said "We are looking for something"

"Something? Like, the thing in Naruto?

We start to fight. My speed surprises them.

"You use the Sharingan well for someone not of Uchiha blood. But your body is not suited for it. I will show you why the Uchiha clan…was feared." Saying "was" hit me. After all, it was because of me that the Uchiha was the past. I activated my Mangekyuu Sharingan.

"What? KURENAI! ASUMA! CLOSE YOUR EYES! UNDER NO CONDITION WILL YOU OPEN THEM!"

They wisely closed their eyes before I got them with my sharingan. Kakashi-san didn't though. I use tsukuyomi on him. After 3 days in my genjutsu, yet only one second in the real world, I let him go. I can tell he is shaken.

"Are..you..looking..for…sasuke? He pants out.

I think a bit more and reply. "no, we are after the fourth hokage's offspring!"

They are all a bit confused. Kisame stares at me, probably wondering why I told them.

"Are you looking for the nine-tails in naruto? And you aren't alone. The organization, akatsuki was it?"

I was shocked. I didn't know that they already knew about us. But it seems kakashi-san was the only one who knew. Suddenly, I felt another presence. Momiji had finally decided to materialize.

"Itachi, Kisame, we are taking kakashi with us. The others can disappear. They are a threat." We both nodded.

"w-who are you? When you did appear?" they questioned. It's not surprising that they didn't know. After spending time with the wolves, even a little, I had learned that it was hard to sense her presence. It was the wolf's power. I think its name was Grayback.

Momiji shrugged.

"I don't have a timer, so I can't tell you when. As for who I am, well, you can call me Momiji." She said, and then proceeded to attack.

* * *

**review please!**

**If you see mistakes, please tell me. Sorry if the quality seemed bad.**


	6. Chapter 6: test part one

**Yeah, i decided to keep this. **

* * *

**Momiji POV**

"GET BACK HERE-UN!" Deidara chased cloudfire around the hideout. She had stolen his clay which was making him extremely mad. It was the 5 time this week. You would think that a S-rank criminal would be able to catch a wolf pup easily, but that was not the case. After four month of training, Cloudfire had mastered teleporting and cloning. Her brother, Braveheart, had also gotten great at fire jutsus. He was also able to control the emotions of people. Braveheart and Cloudfire had played many pranks on the members of the akatsuki, besides Momiji and Kaname. The akatsuki had been driven crazy after the pups took their things, along with many other pranks.

I could tell that these pranks helped strengthen the organizations battle strength. Deidara had become much more docile, evaluating the situation before acting. Yet he still was outgoing when he let his emotions take control, which was pretty much always.. Hidan's aim with his Scythe was much better too. Plus, he was a little less arrogant. But only a tiny bit. Yet never did any of the members harm the wolves. A few scratches, maybe a bit cut, were all the members had the heart to land. Besides that, there was the fear that I would come and beat them up.

"YES! I GOT YOU-UN. WAIT! DAMN IT! IT WAS A CLONE!"

I stifled my laugh. I guess some things will never change. I spotted Cloudfire out of the corner of my eye. "Come here!" I beckoned her. She padded over, looking smug. The wolf pack had gotten used to us. They understood some commands in human language, and the rest of the akatsuki understood some wolf. I took the clay from her.

"_You should probably give this back now." _ She nodded and padded to deidara.

"thanks-un. Oh, Momiji, Leader-sama wants you to see him along with the wolves and kaname."

"Huh? Ok then." I tilt back my head and howl. The wolves soon gather around me. Kaname comes too.

"_What do you want human?"_

_"The leader wants to see us. Let's go."_

_"Ok then. What does he want?"  
"I'm not sure. He might want to test you guys out."_

We walked toward the leader's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said.

I walked into the room with the wolves behind me. Pein sat there, on a chair.

"Momiji, Kaname. I want to test out how strong the wolves are. Recently, all they are doing is causing trouble." he said. I shrugged. Why not?

"And how will you do that?"

"We have talked about this and have decided on something like a treasure hunt."

"?"

"Every member of the Akatsuki has a ring. The pack's mission is to take their ring. Zetsu will be watching. Oh, and I told them to put it on a string, like a necklace. Once the wolves take it, it's theirs. The members aren't allowed to fight to take it back. And I told them to act is if they were going to kill the wolves. Momiji, Kaname, you may give them commands but you may not fight. Understood?"

"Yes. _Yes" _

"Then go!"

We ran off. Silverclaw started to sniff the air immediately.

"_They are moving in groups of two. The two artists, Hidan and Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame are left. Konan is moving on her own. Mistleaf, make a battle plan now."_

_"Ok. I think our best move would be to attack the pairs as a pack. We could separate the pairs so that they can't work together. Grayback will use his jutsu to distract the other person. I say Cloudfire should go for the ring. She has experience considering she does it everyday. Let's go for Itachi-san and Kisame-san first. I think they will prove to be most difficult and we would be too tired after fighting everyone else._

_"Very well." _ Silverclaw sniffed the air. "_Over there." _ He pointed with his nose. The pack ran toward the direction silverclaw had pointed. Grayback activated his jutsu. Soon, Itachi and Kisame were in sight. I instantly felt something was wrong. We were in a genjutsu made by Itachi. I guessed that anyone who was 20 meters from them would be automatically put in a genjutsu. I wonder how the wolves were going to deal with this. Or if they had noticed.

"_Leader-sama."_

_"Yes, I know. This is only a regular genjutsu though. Infuse chakra into each other. Grayback, release your jutsu."_

The wolves got into a circle. On the count of three, they infused chakra into each other. This released the genjutsu. We found ourselves to be standing in front of Itachi and Kisame. The chakra infusing had given our position away.

"Samehada is getting excited. It likes your chakra."

Grayback instantly reactivated his jutsu. The wolves disappeared.

"Itachi-san, Kisame-san. Good luck!"

Suddenly, the earth beneath where Itachi and kisame stood cracked. They jumped up to go somewhere else when the ground they landed on turned to mud. Itachi was quicker and was able to infuse chakra on his feet. He stood on the mud right before it hardened. Kisame, the slower of the two, had his feet caught in mud. He swung samehada, yet the mud only slightly cracked.

"Kisame-san, that mud is extremely hard. We practiced that so much. It took forever to find the correct amount of everything. It's going to take a lot to break."

Kisame frowned at my comment. I felt a slight breeze, only noticeable because of the training that I had done with the wolves. Someone was going to attack. It was Cloudfire. The second that Grayback released his jutsu, Cloudfire grabbed the ring with her mouth and teleported away. They had gotten one ring. The wolf pack howled in celebration. I smiled, knowing that they hadn't used much effort, both for the wolves and the two members.

"You got me." Kisame said with a smile. "But getting Itachi-san won't be as easy." I nodded, seeing the truth in that. Yet I had faith in the wolf pack. I knew how strong they were.

"_Leader-sama. Itachi-san's weakness is his stamina. After a lot of jutsus, it will prove difficult for him to continue. I suggest making many clones. After attacking for a long time, he will tire. At that moment, we can grab the ring."_

_"Very well. Let's do it!"_

Cloudfire closed her eyes for a second. Suddenly, the whole area was covered in clones. And, in a flash, they all disappeared. It was Grayback's jutsu. The attack began. A clone would appear, attack and then disappear before Itachi could attack. The process was repeated, again and again. After a while, I could see his moments slowing down. He was getting worn out. And then, we felt it. Everyone in the area could. It was the feeling of their will being crushed. Braveheart had made his move. Itachi slumped, and then sank to the ground. Instantly, Cloudfire grabbed the ring. Her brother released his jutsu and everything turned back to normal. The uchiha smiled.

"Good job. I see Braveheart has gotten better at his jutsu."

"Of course! I trained him specially."

"_Let's go to the next target now. There are the immortal brothers, the artists, and Konan. I say we should go for konan. Afterwards, we will take a break and rest up. Let's save the immortal two for the end."_

_"Hai! Leader-sama!"_

The pack once again dashed off. Soon, Konan was sighted. I wondered how the wolves would attack her. Ah well, I would find out soon.

"_We will take care of her. Grayback, turn on your jutsu. Cloudfire, attack when you have the chance."_

_"Hai"_

_"Hai"_

Grayback activated his jutsu once again. We all disappeared. Abruptly, it began to snow. Soon, a blizzard had formed. Konan raised her head. She knew she was being attacked. Quickly, she covered herself with paper. The ice storm got stronger and stronger. Ice formed on the paper. I knew what was going to happen next. It was a plan that Mistleaf had come up with. Slowly, each piece of paper was covered in ice. Grayback released his jutsu. Silverclaw and Silva turned back into wolves. And then they started to howl. They got louder and louder. I do not know how to describe it. It was beautiful, yet at the same time, destructive. The ice-covered paper vibrated, and then it happened. The ice shattered into thousands of fragments. The paper was also shattered. The jutsu was simple yet deadly. It freezes an object, and when the ice breaks, the object does too. Konan looked quite surprised. I had to bite myself to stop me from laughing. At that moment, Cloudfire strikes. Konan's ring had been taken away. You can tell that she is surprised. The wolves reappear. After all the chakra they have used, they don't look very tired. The wolf pack's stamina and chakra is plentiful.

* * *

**Before u come with flames about how the members are way stronger, i would like to point out a few things.**

**First, the akatsuki really doesnt have much motivation**

**Second, they dont want to hurt the wolves that much.**

**And too bad if theyre too nice. I find it cute and funny.**


	7. Chapter 7: test part two

**Don't really have much to say...**

**I am horrible at fight scenes... Anyone have suggestions?**

* * *

**momiji POV**

"_Everyone, take a break. We will get our strength back before we continue."_

_"Hai, Lead-" There was a smell in the air. It was another wolf._

_"Who is there?" _The pack turned around. There was a wolf hiding in the bushes.

_"Come out. Stand before us." _The wolf padded out. His pelt was like a metallic color. On his leg was a black stripe. I recognized that as a sign of a wolf from the clan. I quickly did a scan of the area. No one would be able to see us.

"_You are swiftshadow, correct?"_

_"Yes. We have read your report on what has happened. They sent me to help. You don't have a wind user."_

_"That's true. Just wondering, what story did they give you?"_

_"That I was forced out of my pack. Then I was taken by a rogue ninja. I was taught wind chakra control. Later though, he was killed."_

_"Huh, that's one of the better stories they came up with. __Now that we have a wind user we should make some new jutsus. I'm not sure if we have the time to practice though."_

_"It should be ok. I am trained to work with other packs. Tell me your plan."_

_"We have an explosive and a puppet user next. The explosive is weak to lightning. As for the puppet user, I think he himself is a puppet. The weak point would probably be the cylinder with the word scorpion on it. Once we attack that, its ok. Otherwise, if we can get that on its own, it will be easy."_

_"I can use wind to move the cylinder."_

_"Very good. Then, swiftshadow and silverclaw will take sasori. Cloudfire and silva will take deidara. Grayback will cover both. Ok?"_

_"Yes! Let's go"_

The pack sniffed for a moment. Then, they once again charged toward a direction. After a while, Grayback activated his jutsu. In another 2 minutes, we can upon deidara and sasori.

"Sasori Danna! Your art is good, but art is not suppose to be everlasting! Art is the result of a cool mind giving birth to a fierce moment!"

"Deidara! Art is everlasting! There is no point in things that just disappear!"

Once again, they were arguing about art. I sighed. It was funny, but annoying at the same time. A breeze stirred. The two stopped the disagreement.

"They're here-un"

"Finally. I hate waiting."

Silverclaw appeared on top of sasori. He punched his paw on the puppet and it split in half. Sasori climbed out with an annoyed look. The wind got stronger and stronger.  
"Wind? No member of the pack had wind chakra-un." Deidara began to make bombs. He threw them all over. Unfortunately, it didn't matter for the pack.

"What are we suppose to do? We can't attack anything-un." The wind around sasori got stronger and stronger. Silverclaw appeared and hit Sasori from the back. The cylinder came flying out. At that moment, Deidara let out a bunch of explosions, which did no harm since grayback activated his Jutsu. Instead, sasori's body/puppet was damaged. Now, only Deidara was left. I could tell cloudfire was getting annoyed. She instantly teleported, grabbed the ring, and ran off. I appeared and replaced the cylinder.

"About your arguments on art, I disagree with both of you. I think that art should be made so that it lasts but not eternally. If an artist worked hard, then it would be a waste. However, sometimes, when something lasts forever, the brilliance that it had before will eventually fade. Bye for now." The pack was on the move. Hidan and Kakuzu were next.

_"I think our best move is to use the wind's cutting ability to move hidan's head. At that moment, cloudfire will take the ring. As for kakuzu, when he transforms, he can't attack. Use that moment and take it._

**(A/N: Mwahaha. I'm not going to write about their fight. Just the ending.)**

"SHIT! PUT MY HEAD ON MY BODY NOW!"

"I want money."

Pein appeared for somewhere. NO idea where.

"Good job. We have seen what the wolves have done and have agreed that they are strong. Who is this wolf though." he pointed at swiftshadow.

"He is a wolf that we found. It seems that he was forced out of his pack. Afterwards, a rogue ninja took him in. The ninja taught him wind chakra."

"Very well."

* * *

**and...that was a fail...**


	8. Chapter 8: Shippuden

**If anyone has any questions, ask. However, be warned that some things won't be answered. By the way , the beast is the ten-tails for ten-tails is a wolf. Also, its only part of the ten tails, not the whole thing. This is able to be done :D  
**

"**Hi" **Beast speaking

"_Hi" _Mentally speaking with the ten-tails

* * *

**_Flashback of Kaname's.  
_**

That day, I was found in the desert, about to die. Well, at least so it seemed to the Suna ninjas. They picked me up and brought me to the Kazekage. At that time, it was Gaara-kun's father. He decided to raise me up. After resting for a few days, someone came to show me around the village. They later dropped me off at a house. I decided to see if I could find the Jinchurki that was rumored to be in the Suna. I could feel it too.

"**Pup, the ichibi is defiantly here. I can sense the blood lust."**

_"Alright. Can you lead me there?"_

**"Very well." **Under the Juubi's directions, I soon arrived upon a scene. I saw a red-haired kid handing a ball to another group of kids. Those children ran away quickly. I saw him shaking.

"**T****hat kid is going to lose control. Hurry up and stop him."**

I ran over to the kid, who the other children called Gaara. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I play with you?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me. The first thing I noticed was the lines around his eyes. It was a true sign of being the Ichibi's Jinchuriki.

"You aren't afraid of me? Of the monster?"

"No, because I also have a part of a monster." His eyes widened.

**"Why did you tell him about me?"**

"_To gain trust."_

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing together. I saw some adults giving us looks, but I ignored them. Who are they to judge who I want to be friends with? I could tell by Gaara's face though, that he had never had someone to play with. When the sun started to set, I told him I had to leave now.

"Let's be friend**s!"**

"Friends? What's that?" I was surprised by his answer back then, but I should have known that he would answer like that. A jinchuriki doesn't have friends most of the times. I explained to him what a friends was. He seemed surprised that there was such a thing in the world.

"Ok! I will be friends with you!" He finally said  
I smiled. "See ya!"

**Later that night...  
**

**Third POV  
**

"Ya-yashamaru?! Why?"

"Your mother never loved you. I took this mission. It was a choice."

"No, It's not true right?!"  
Yashamaru took off his coat to reveal explosive tags.

"Gaara-sama, please die." The tags exploded. When the smoke cleared, Gaara could be seen surrounded by sand.

"**Kid, you can trust no one. Love only yourself. Kouichi, the new boy, is the only exception. Do you understand?" **Quickly, he maked the kanji for "love" on Gaara's head.

_"Yes mother."_

"**Very good. Now let's go destroy the village. Let them feel your wrath!"****  
**"Stop right there! Gaara, calm down."

"**Shukaku! How dare you torture the poor kid!" (A/N: Its a conversation between the two beasts. GAara and Kouichi can't hear it)**

**" Wait a second...How are you, wait, so that means..."**

**"Yep, this boy here is _his _son."  
**

**"Crap. Ok then, I will listen to him. Kid, calm down."  
**

_"Ok mother."  
_

* * *

**Start of Shippuden, somewhere in a desert near Suna.**

_Ting ting. _A bell sounded through the empty desert. Well, empty besides two travelers. Both wore black cloaks with a red cloud pattern. They had straw hats and their nails were painted.

**At Suna.**

**Kaname POV**

I sighed. Deidara and Sasori would be coming today to get Gaara. I didn't want the two artists to take Gaara., but I had to allow it for the wolf clan's mission. Ah well, I guess we would have to sacrifice him. Wait, I'm pretty sure that Granny Chiyo would be able to help, maybe. I knew that she had done something about making puppets real. It was stopped though. Well, Momiji could also use the reanimation jutsu.

"Kazekage-sama." A council member said. I bite my cheek, trying to stay awake.

"Have you heard of the Akatsuki?" Someone said. My eyes popped open. What did they know about the Akatsuki? It was the first time in about three years that Akatsuki was talked about.

"These people are a group of S-rank missing-nin." Wrong, I thought. Pein was the leader of the Hidden Village of Rain. Konan was pretty much an angel there. Zetsu, well, I didn't think anyone alive knew who he was. Although, the rest of akatsuki was, besides my sister and I. Pretty much no one knew us. Ok fine, Konoha and Suna knew us, but didn't know that we were in akatsuki.

"This organization wears very distinctive clothing. Black with a red cloud pattern." That was true.

"I have told everyone to attack anyone that wears that cloak. We have stocked up on kunai, shurikans and paper bombs." Baka. I thought. A bunch of kunai and paper bombs wouldn't do much against the two artists.

"Council dismissed." I walked down the hallway, planning. I would have to get rid of the extra guards. I tried to ignore the growing guilt in my heart. I must follow what my father had assigned my twin and I to do. I took a few deep breaths and walked over to the guards.

"Ah! Kouichi-san! Nothing to report. Everything is usual."

"I will stand here to watch too." We stood thing in awkward silence. After what seems like eternity, I heard the familiar bell. However, no one else noticed.

"Forgive me." Before the guard had time to reply, I killed him. He died painlessly, however, I saw the glint of betrayal in his eyes. I went around, killing them. Pain swelled up inside of me. It hurt. While I had tried not to get close to these people, it was hard in such a small place. Some of these people I could consider something like a friend. Halfway finished, some people started putting up resistance.

"Why, Kouichi-san. No, not -san. Bastard!" I winced, then stabbed him.

Soon it was finished. I had blood on my hands, and a bit on the front of my shirt. Minor cuts and scraps around my arms and legs. I breathed deep, trying to kill the feeling of guilt and sadness in me. I was starting to get soft.

After I had killed the feelings, I went on to the next task. Closing my eyes, I felt around mentally. It was kind of seeing, but not really. I was able to get a sense of objects.  
I was looking for things with the greatest amount of light. In each person, there are shadows, and light. Shadows could be anything from hate to guilt. Light was hope, and love. The shadow and light were both energy. It was something like emotional energy, or personal feelings energy... Kind of. When someone is born, they are in balance. 50-50. As they progress, some light may be overcome by dark, or the opposite.

What I needed was light. It was impossible to get rid of either. There was always a tiny flame of either light or dark in someone. While they can't be destroyed, if you have an equal amount, the two would fight. Without anything to interfere, they would be as good as gone. Sealed away.

I searched, and found 10 out of the 35 with strong lights. I walked over to them, and put my hands a inch or two away from their chest. I closed my eyes, and light appeared from the body. It rose up, then traveled into my arms, and disappeared as it merged with my body. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I forced the light into a seal that was on my body. There, it would stay away from me, and it would join the rest of light that I had collected.

The same was with my sister, and every member of the Wolf Clan. It was needed.

I stood up, as I finished with the last person. I could see Sasori and Deidara by now.

"Yo! Oh, and Sasori danna, Yura is right here. He really wasn't much use though."

"Does anyone suspect you?" He replied in his rough, low voice.

"I don't think so. So, who is collecting the jinchuriki?"

"I am-un."

"And did you bring enough clay?"

"SASORI NO DANNA ASKED TO SAME THING!-UN WHY ARE YOU BOTH SO ANNOYING-UN."

I shared a look with Sasori and we replied at the same time.

"Because you never think ahead-un" I smiled at Deidara's pissed face.

"Let's get going." I said, getting serious.

* * *

**Perfect place to stop!  
lol, a pissed Deidara**

**So, sorry if confused. I promise things will be explained. Until then, bear with me.**


	9. Chapter 9: Gaara vs Deidara

**Sorry for the long wait. Just a note, some events are going to change to fit Kaname in. Also, Kouichi is the name Kaname uses in the Sand.**

**I suck at writing battle scenes... =.=  
**

* * *

**Kaname POV**

We watched Deidara create a bird and fly away. He flew around in the air for a while, and then set down a few bombs.

"Sasori, I will go back now." He nodded and I walked away. I heard an explosion. Poor guys. I sat on the top of a roof and waited. Soon, the bomb lover landed and met Gaara. They started to fight. Sand chased Deidara all around. I watched, annoyed. So much for being discrete. The shinobi soon noticed that their kazekage was fighting. They poured out of the buildings and watched. The battle was getting intense. Bombs exploded and sand chased him, blocking the bombs. I hoped Deidara didn't forget that we needed Gaara alive. Baki started to order the people around. I heard him shout that there will be no casualties. I rolled my eyes. Many were already dead. They set up weapons, arrows with explosive tags.

"Baka." I muttered. The arrows would do no harm.

Finally, Gaara got his sand on Deidara's hand. The artist made a scorpion-like bomb and set in on the sand. When the smoke cleared, I could tell it had done no good. I watched, wondering what Deidara would do, or if he even had a plan. Most likely not, after all, he hated planning. Like me. However, Momiji would stop me. I guess Sasori would stop Deidara. Gaara raised his hand up. My eyes widened. I knew that gesture. Sure enough, he closed his hand and blood appeared. Deidara's. His hand was no use anymore. I winced. I knew how much it hurt after seeing some victims of it when we were training. As they continued, I got antsy. I never liked to watch battles. Especially when both were my comrades. Deidara grabbed a lot of clay with his hand, more than I had ever seen him use. I gulped. Maybe I should move somewhere else...no. Gaara wouldn't let any harm come to the village. After meeting Naruto, he had changed even more. Sure enough, Deidara's bomb was huge. I heard him yelling about "C3" I gulped. A giant bomb was descending. It was large enough to ruin most of the village. Slowly, it dropped from the sky. I summoned Grayback and he instantly activated his jutsu. After a bright flash of light, a whole lot of smoke, and a thundering explosions, I looked around. Gaara had saved the village. A giant shield of sand covered the village. Once the villagers realized what happened, they started to cheer. However, I didn't. the battle wasn't over. Furthermore, to make a shield that large would take a lot of chakra, even if he used the Ichibi's chakra. Also, Deidara's target wasn't the village. It probably was a distraction.

Sure enough, moments later, I heard a "Katsu!" A bomb had gotten next to Gaara when he was distracted by the C3 bomb. Everyone started to scream, hoping that the worst didn't happen. I frowned. It seemed like Deidara had a plan. The C3 was a perfect distraction for the bomb. However, he should know that the Ultimate Defense would block it. What was he planning?

As the smoke cleared away, it was revealed that the bomb had done nothing. Or so it seemed. Gaara would be nearly out of chakra by now. I sat back down, watching carefully. I clenched my hands into fists, then stretched out my fingers.

Deidara was forming his hands into the seal for an explosion. However, where was the bomb? I soon found out when the sphere of sand surrounding Gaara exploded. I winced, knowing that even Gaara wouldn't be able to do much after that. Sure enough sand started to fall. Slowly, little by little at first. Then, huge chunks fell off. Deidara smirked, and fly over to collect him. I saw movement. He was still conscious. Deidara, too, saw his hand move and backed away. Slowly, the huge shield started to move away. My eyes grew wide. Just what you would expect from any Kage. I smiled, proud of him. He was a true Kazekage.

Slowly, little by little, the sand cleared away.

"Commence attack!" I heard baki shout. Arrows flew toward Deidara. As expected, they didn't do any harm.

"It's useless!" I heard him shout. An explosion occurred next to him, shocking him. I smirked. I guess the bombs would provide a tiny challenge. After what seemed like eternity, the sand shield was over a cliff. Deidara swooped in to grab Gaara's falling body and flew away.

"Baki! Let me go after them!" Kankuro shouted.

"No! It is to dangerous for you. They took out Gaara. However, if you promise only to trail them, and take no sudden action, then you may go."

"Fine." baki started to gather a few shinboi to go pursue them. I jumped down and volunteered. This was my chance to get away.

* * *

**Yep, i suck at battles.**

**Anyone have advice how to improve?**

**Kaname: review so we can start saving Gaara**


	10. Chapter 10: Leaving Suna

**Please review!  
**

* * *

**Kaname POV**

Kankuro, a few other shinibo, and I dashed to the exit. We ran toward the desert, trying to get back Gaara. Kankuro stopped.

"It's too quiet. Yura was supposed to come here. There would have been fighting if the Akatsuki came through here." I sweat-dropped. A shinobi went to check what happened.

"Kankuro-san! It is horrible!" We rushed over to see everyone dead.

"They fought through."

"Hey! This person is still alive!" A member shouted. He lifted the person up.

"DON'T!" Kankuro and I shouted in unison. Too late. A paper bomb on his chest exploded, creating a chain effect. The walls of stone crashed down. I saw Kankuro summon his puppet and protect two people. Quickly, I used Earth Style and made a shield. I grabbed a few people and pulled them under the protection I had made. When the stones finally stopped, I crawled out of the shield to see Baki. He scanned the area

"KANKURO! KOUICHI!" I climbed into view.

"I'm ok. These shinobi need medical attention though."

"Same." Kankuro stated. "I wont forgive them for this. I'm going after them."

"It is too risky." I facepalmed.

"Baki-san. You know that you have no chance of convincing him."

"Fine. However, you guys can't make any movements." And we were off. We sprinted through the desert, trying to catch up. Several times, there were fake trails. However, they forgot one thing. Gaara's sand was slowly falling. Only one path had the sand. After about a day, we finally caught up. Instantly, we started to fight. Deidara fought me and Sasori took on Kankuro. I knew that I needed a way for me to disappear. Quickly, making sure that kankuro wasn't watching, I summoned swiftshadow. He started to complain about the heat and brightness, but still did what I asked. I continued my mock fight with Deidara.

Meanwhile, Kankuro was losing the fight. It was expected. After all, he was fighting Sasori. Soon, it was over. Kankuro laid on the ground, poisoned. The wind started to pick up. A sandstorm. The storm picked the two artists and I up and blew us away. The last thing I saw was Kankuro shouting "KOUICHI!"

As the sandstorm took us away, I smiled bitterly. The way I came to the Suna was the same as the way I had left it. When we had gotten out of the desert, the storm stopped. We landed on the ground.

"Oi, Kaname! Was that really needed? I have sand all over me now!"

"And there is sand between the joints of my puppet."  
I shrugged.

"Well, we are almost there. I didn't want to be late. I'm sure Sasori-san doesn't want to be late."

"Speaking about that, Deidara."

"What? I caught the jinchuriki even though you guys said it wasn't enough clay-un!"

Sasori and I shared a look

"But you look extremely long at it." We said together.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO HARD TO PLEASE-UN!" He shouted, started to walk to the hideout. After awhile, Deidara started to complain.

"Why do we have to wear these cloaks?!"

"Because you're in the Akatsuki."

"So why are they black?! It attracts the heat too much. Kaname, shouldn't you put on the cloak?"

"No way. We are in the middle of a freaking desert. There is no way I'm wearing black here."

"Exactly! Why should I have to wear it then?!"  
I ignored him and continued walking. Deidara continued to ramble on and on.

"Sasori-danna, aren't you hot?"

"No."

"Why not?! It's probably 37 degrees out here!" (100 degrees fahrenheit)

"Deidara. Quit your rambling or I will kill you."

That shut him up. Thankfully, I was still in my Suna clothes which reflected the sun and were light. It kept me cool through the desert heat. On the other hand, the Akatsuki cloak was black. You couldn't ask for a more heat-attracting color. The cloth was also thicker than desert clothing. Conclusion: Deidara was probably sweating and cursing right now. He probably would sound like Hidan if he started to talk. Which brought me to the other Akatsuki Members.

"Sasori-san." I said. I wonder if "san" was the correct address. Whatever.

"What?"

"Why aren't you hot?"

"Wood." He replied. Of course! Wood wouldn't attract absorb the heat. Futhermore, if I remembered correctly, Sasori was a puppet. He wouldn't feel the heat.

After about a days walk, we arrived at the hideout. We were greeted by pein.

"Just on time. Get ready." He formed a few signs and slammed him hand to the ground.

"Summoning! Demonic Statue of the Outer Path." A huge statue appeared. I caught my breath and clenched my hands into fists. It had been a long time since I had seen the body of the ten-tails. A very long time indeed. The ten-tails inside of me started to shake. With anger or excitement, I don't know.

"Gather!" Pein ordered. Slowly, the members appeared. Momiji teleported into the cave. We shared a look. Both of us felt the ten-tails getting active at seeing the statue. It brought back memories for us.

"_Calm down. Now." _I commanded the beast.

"**How would I do that? Do you KNOW how long it has been since I laid eyes on my body?!"**

"_You must control yourself. Otherwise, the plan will be ruined."_

"**Like I care about your plan. You will just seal me away again. Like your dad."**_  
_

* * *

**:)  
**

**That's it! So how you readers can figure out a bit more about Kaname and Momiji's family.  
**

**Review?  
**


	11. Chapter 11: NOT A CHAPTER!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! REPEAT, **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**! IF YOU STILL DON'T GET IT, **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**!

**Ok. So, if this isn't a chapter, what is this? This is just an A/N with important information! **

**Little story to tell you readers first**

**so, parents got angry at me, and said no fanfiction/ anime etc. I freaked out, cause that would mean I would have to discontinue everything...**

**BUT!**

**I have an awesome friend who offered to type everything for me! **

**This is what's going to happen. My awesome friend, Rebi-chan (also on fanfiction) will type up the chapters that I hand wrote.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH REBI-CHAN! **

**In case you have no idea what I just said... I will repeat (though you should work on reading comprehension then)**

**My dear friend, Rebi-chan is typing the chapters that I hand wrote. I am not typing this, though everything is still my story. **

**(this note was typed by me, akasukifangirl...last thing I get to type, unless I get lucky and get the ban off!)**


	12. Chapter 12: Past

**So, you guys now their family? **

**Correct!**

**Their Dad is the Sage of Six Paths! I dont need to be spammed with questions. Part of my style is to explain later!**

**Just wondering, whose POV do you readers want me to write in the most?  
**

** a lot of information will be given this chapter :D  
**

* * *

Flashback

Kaname POV

"Kaname! Momiji!" Our dad said, breaking our training session. We stopped and walked over to him.

"What is it, Tou-san?" Momiji asked him, slightly breathless. He put his hands on our heads and looked at us in the eye.

"I'm getting weaker and I fear that...that I will die soon." He said finally. We gasped, tears forming in my sisters eyes. I grabbed her hand.

"Tou-san! You can't die! I- I don't want to be fatherless as well!" She said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. I saw our dad wince. Our mom had died about a years ago, when we were 13. That day, she had received deep wounds and was unconscious We were with her then, on a mission. I don't know why, but the details of it all seemed missing. We remembered only bits and pieces. At that time, Momiji had started to learn Medical Ninjutsu. She tried everything, but in the end, she (momiji) was too weak and didn't know enough. From that point on, Momiji learned all she could about Medical Ninjutsu, life and death, and biology. She studied, trying out some new jutsus now and then on some bodies. And then she created the reanimation jutsu.

It was her wish to see our mom again, on of the ultimate goals. But, a disaster struck when she tried. Our mom appeared, but something was wrong. She wasn't as happy as Momiji though that she would be. Instead, our mom, she did some sort of jutsu, and then slowly, she disappeared. The incident shocked Momiji. From then on, she started to slowly lose feelings. She didn't want lose a bond, and she decided to not create any. The only ones left were the ones within the family. And wolves.

"Listen to me." Tou-san said, breaking my thoughts. I looked at him.

"I plan on splitting the ten-tails with my remaining chakra. I want to give parts of her to you too, and send the rest around the world. I will seal the empty body and create moon." He said.

I stared at him. Having the ten-tails would increase our power. But it would also cause trouble, if we died. I thought.

"No kaname. If you are willing, I will create a jutsu that will let you stay at this age. You will only die when you are willing to." I guess I said it out loud. I nodded.

"I accept." I said and then looked at Momiji. Her head was down. After a pause, she lifted her head.

"I accept as well." She said.  
Out dad nodded.

End flashback

* * *

Kaname POV

As the past appeared in my mind, I reflected on what had happened after that. He had used his life energy to split and seal the Ten-tails. His body disappeared in a light. We then formed a clan, the Wolf clan. This clan would help us keep peace, prevent the ten-tails from rising. We searched out people, people willing to give up their lives for this cause. Most of the members in our clan, were victims. Of war, of greed, of abuse. We took them in, and I used my power to give them power. They pledged themselves to us. We used wolves as our main summons. The wolf, a symbol for us. It stood for justice and protecting. We sent people out, to help with various wars. And then we erased some memories, making sure that we wouldn't be known. I got stronger as did Momiji. Now, our strength rivals our dads, possibly even more. And we have a special connection with each jinchuriki. Both of us developed strong feelings for peace. With this, we created the ultimate jutsu, one that could only be used at our death.

"_**Kaname.**_" Someone said, breaking my train of thoughts. It was the ten-tails. I sent up a mental wall, blocking her out for now.

"It's time for the sealing." Pein said. Looking around, I saw that everyone had gathered. They started talking about how it would take longer, now that Orochimaru was gone. The chit-chat was stopped by pein, who said

"If you know it's going to take that long, lets get going." The sealing began. AFter about 10 minutes, Momiji suddenly stood up.

" I have something to do." She said. _"Kaname. Don't let them follow. I'm going to the island." _I nodded. Momiji teleported away.

After about 1 and a half days, someone spoke for the first time.

"There **are people coming. **Konoha people. One of them is called Might Guy."

"I'll go." Kisame said. I smirked. From what Momiji told me, he wanted some revenge.

"**There is another group. **The kyubiis squad." I looked at Itachi.  
"It's decided." Pein said.

I thought for a while and then said.

"Let me send a clone with each of them. There isn't anything wrong with extra time." Nagato/tendo pein nodded. I made two clones and sent them to the location that the two squads were. It was time to have some fun. AFter all, my clones are a lower degree of Momiji's. I can totally control and see what they see, even before they disappear.

* * *

**I'm going to stop there. If you have questions, tell me! Spamming me though, isnt needed. Also, some things might not be answered **


	13. Chapter 13: Home

**for any of you that read my other story, ryuuko will also be in here. Nothing that happens there affects here, and vise versa. This is just Ryuuko, not Hikari :D  
**

* * *

**Momiji POV**

I walked out of the cave, and headed toward the direction that the island was in. These days, I would have Cloudfire teleport me. However, there was a weakness in her jutsu. She had to have been, or could see the location. Otherwise, it wouldn't work. I summoned some wind, and rode on it. After about 7 hours, I arrived at the ocean. This time, I used a boat. Using both wind and water, the speed I traveled at was unmatched by any other ship. Soon, I approached the island

The island is protected with many barriers. Also, heavy mist surrounded it, with genjutsus casted. The water was full of predators that can and would kill any unknown intruder. Furthermore, the island moved around, avoiding detecting. Any intruder who actually made it on the island, was either killed, had their memory changed, or joined the clan. However, that had only happened twice.

I cancelled the genjutsus, and walked onto the island. Behind me, the genjutsus reformed themselves. The predators left me alone, recognizing me.

I started to walk toward the center of the the island, where the main buildings and the village were. Our island was split into 5 parts: Mountains in the north, meadows in the south, forests on the east, and desert to the west. The center, as I've said before, was a village. The members of the clan go to different sections to train. The weather was perfect, the air fresh. It was beautiful, and it was our home. All of us would die to protect our land, The Land of the Wild, or Territory of the Okami, as the wolves knew it.

I walked through the forest, my cloak swishing. I had changed into the clan wear. I wore a cloak, that was open at the bottom. It had a bit of a collar, about a centimeter and a half. It was a red color, like my hair. On the back, was a design of a wolf, howling at the moon. The design showed my rank. The leaders of the clan, my brother and I, were the only ones with such a design. Kaname's was blue. Members that were still training and learning had a wolf pup face, on black cloak. However, they were different from the academy and genin kids. The people training were around Chunnin level. The next level was equal to jounin. The male had blue or green cloaks and the women with red or purple. There was a grown wolf face on the back of theirs. And then, there were the council of 5. They helped us with some decisions each specializing in certain areas. They wore a gray cloak, with a howling wolf on it.

About 50 meters from the village, someone jumped down from a tree. It was the girl, Ryuuko that we saved about 8 years ago, when she was 7.

* * *

Flashback

(**A/N: at this time, they don't have the Hunters yet)**

Momiji POV

"Momiji-domo!" A ninja shouts one day. I quickly stand up

"What is is?"

"The clan. The dragon clan. They're being wiped out!" He says, panting.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, before gaining control. Quickly, I summon a blast of wind and heads toward the land were the Dragon Clan lives. After about an hour, I reach the land. Thankfully, the island was close to the mountains were the clan lived. I had used my strongest wind, and hoped I made it in time. Quickly, I started to run. My speed was the fastest, about the same as the Raikages. In 5 minutes, I was at the village. The scene before me made my eyes widen. Bodies laid around the ground, blood still flowing. Of humans and dragons. The worst though, was the missing scales on their forehead that marked them as the Dragon Clan. Most likely, this was the work of bounty hunters. And whoever they were, they had a lot of power to be able to kill the whole clan. I saw a body that wasn't one of the clans and looked at it. Right away, I saw it wasn't human. I walked around, hoping to see some movement. Just when I was about to give up hope, I heard a stone hit the ground. running to the sound, I was met with a bunch of illusions. Cancelling them all, I saw a little girl, maybe 6 or 7. Slowly, I approached her. Before a got 10 feet from her, a dragon appeared. I gasped, recognizing it as the Dragon Goddess. So this girl is the clan's heir. No. She _was_ the clan's heir.

"Who are you?!" The Goddess said, her voice overflowing with fury.

"I am Momiji, the leader of the Wolf Clan." I told her. I'm not sure if she would know our clan though, after all, we did a lot to remain hidden.

"That clan?!" She said, eyes widening. "So, you're the daughter of the Sage?"

"How do you know my father?!" I said, surprised.

"I was friends with him. I helped him out once in a while. Afterwards, I kept tabs on you guys." The girl pulled on the Dragon Goddess's robes.

"Who's that?" She whispered. I bent down.

"My name is Momiji. What's yours?" I asked  
. She looked up at the Dragon Goddess, and when she nodded, the girl began to speak.

"My name is Ryuuko. Where's mommy and daddy?" She said. I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry." I said. Her eyes widened and tears formed

"No! You-You're lying! They said they would come back!" Her voice trembled as tears started to pour down. The Goddess took her and started to talk to her. After awhile she calmed down, though still sad.

"Ryuuko-chan. I want you to join our clan. We will become your new family. I promise that we will take good care of you, as long as you serve the clan. However, I want to warn you. If you decide to join, there is a time were you will have to give up your life. But, I promise that it's for a good cause. My clan, the Wolf Clan, protects this world." I said, and then stopped, wanting to see her reaction. She bowed her head, and then spoke  
.

"Does that mean, that I can protect everyone else? That no one else will have to feel the way I do?" She whispered. My eyes widened. She was indeed a kind girl, if that was her thoughts.

"Of course." I said.

"Then, yes." She said, her voice getting stronger. "I will join your clan, and make sure no one else will have to feel the way I do."

* * *

End Flashback

"Momiji-domo. Welcome back." Ryuuko said, bowing her head slightly. I nodded, and then continued to the village and the main building were the meeting would take place. I wondered what was going on. It had been quite a long time since I had last returned, about 4 years now. I entered the building, and into the meeting room. The council bowed their heads and welcomed me. I sat down and they raised their hands.

"What's this about?" I asked, right away. The council looks at each other and then one spoke

"We think that you should kill all the members of the Akatsuki soon." He stated. I stared at him, and then slammed my hand down.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT IS NOW HAPPENING!" I shouted, and then sat down. I was confused. Why did I react so strongly? And then I knew. My years with the akatsuki had made me slightly attached to them. I saw them as pack members. I didn't want to kill any of them.

"Forgive me." I said. " But I will not kill them. They aren't bad. At least, most of them aren't. There isn't a need to kill them."

"Not now maybe, but in the future perhaps."

*time skip an hour*

I walked about of the building and jumped onto a tree. In the end, we decided that for now, we wouldn't kill any of them. We would try to gain the member's favor, and get them to turn against their idea. In fact, most of them probably didn't know what Tobi wanted. And finally, I was going to tell Itachi about us. The rest was up to my brother and I to decide. For sure, I wouldn't chose to kill them, unless it was the last possible choice. Instead, I would try to protect them.

* * *

**Please review! I need feedback!**


	14. Chapter 14: My feelings

**Next chapter! :D  
**

**THANK YOU VICKY GONZAL! 10 REVIEWS IN A ROW! Thank you so much! **

* * *

**Momiji POV  
**

I walked out of the building, looking around. Nothing much had changed in the time we were gone. The buildings were the same. In front of th e structure I came out from, were two wolves. Between them, there was a statue of my dad. The Sage of Six Paths. I stared at the statue for a while.

"Tou-san. How are you? Here, on Earth, things are changing. It seems that our brothers side of the family still wants power. **(A/N: well, Its madara/Uchihas she is talking about. Cause to them, its madaras goal. They don't know about Obito yet)** He is trying to raise the tentails. I've met with Kurama's host. Your will of them having a good life, being treated as heros, isn't working out well. Instead of being grateful for the sacrifice, they are like monsters. Our jutsu that we made, will hopefully put an end. Though, I do feel bad for Datara though. His chakra will be completely used. He will be as good as dead. Well, he is going to be sealed. Forever. Death would be kinder. Though I'm not sure, maybe he will die. I don't know. He really doesn't have feelings or emotions."

**"Hey! I still have a bit of conscious. AFter all, I'm talking to you. It's just about 90% of me doesn't really do anything. Only 10% actually is conscious."**

_"Oh. wait, WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"_

**"Why not?"  
**

_"It's my thoughts!"  
_

**"I'm in your body either way. Don't have anything to do."**_  
_

"_So? What __do you think?"_

**"There is no way I'm letting you do that."**_  
_

"_You don't have much of a choice. I'm sorry though. AFter all this time, I'm really beginning to like you." _After I finished speaking er thinking that, I blocked him out.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" After the smoke cleared, I saw the Hunters.

"Where is this?" Cloudfire asked?

"That's right! You haven't been here yet. It's my home. Our home." I said, squatting down to the wolves height.

"Can we explore? Please?" Braveheast asked. I smiled at him.

"Sorry. Maybe some other time." Braveheart dropped his head, but then shrugged. I looked at him. When he shrugged, something seemed off. I thought back to all the times I had seen him use his shoulder. There was barely time when he did use it a lot though. Thinking back, there was a bit of weakness.

I bent down, and felt his shoulder. I was right. Something was wrong there.

How could I have no noticed? What was wrong with me? All this time, these 4 years, what have I been doing? And I called myself a medical ninja. I couldn't even notice the difference. His bone was a bit too large-it didn't fit well in the socket.

"Braveheart, why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He looked a bit confused,but then seemed to remember.

"I thought it was just that I was tired. After awhile, I got used to it." I sighed.

Momiji-sama, he can't be in the clan. You know that he must be killed." Someone said. Katsumi from the council. Well, the wolf of a member of a council.

"Katsumi, that is where you are wrong. Long ago, something like this happened. We decided then, that we would make a test for the wolf to take. However, right now, he can't take it. I have to go." In tradition with wolves, the weak were weeded out. It was their nature, for the ones that where born with defects to be taken out. We humans didn't interfer much with the process.

There was no way I was allowing that to happen.

"But, Momiji-sama!"

"Stop! As the creator of the clan, I say that we will have him take it later! Actually, he wont take it at all. I have been training him, I know his strength." I shouted, surprising Katsumi, the wolves, and even me. But a furious determination smoldered the surprise. Katsumi however, was totally shocked. After all, this was only the 3rd time that I had used my power as creator to control. Well, 3rd after we created the council.

As the offspring of The Sage of Six Paths, I couldn't be called 100% human. I had power far stronger than a human would be. My brain was on a different level. At first, we had demanded things that humans couldn't do. To stop that, and to take away stress, we formed the council. From then, very few times did I outright use my power as clan leader to get my way.

What was with me? I was developing feelings. Someone, I had to get rid of the feelings. But for some reason, I felt a fire in me that I hadn't felt in forever. The fire of the need to protect an individual, instead of thinking of the world. It was something I hadn't felt since my mom died, and my dad died. I have thought that Kaname was the only one I truly cared about. Now, searching myself, I realized that wasn't true. I loved the wolf clan, and the wolves. I didn't want to see them die, or to see the akatsuki die. I need to get rid of these feeling before I stray from the path to peace. From the path that I was set on by fate.

* * *

**:P**

**So I changed it around a bit. **

**Please, please please please please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top with chocolate fudge! **


	15. Chapter 15: Return

**After the battles...when momiji returns..**

* * *

**Momiji POV  
**

I appeared pretty far from the cave. After letting Cloudfire rest, we continued on. As we were about to leave the third location that we rested at, I stopped. It was faint, but there was some chakra in the air. Niisan's chakra, and Itachi's. And, team 7 with a chakra I didn't know well. They seemed to have fought. Better hurry then. I put my hand on Cloudfire's head, and we entered the cave. Or what was left of the cave.

It was ruined. Barely recognizable. I scanned the surronding. This chakra, was Sakura, Sasori, and the person that I didn't reconzie before. However, it had a certain similarity to Sasori's. There was wood. So a puppet user. Can it be, that it was Sasori's grandmother, Chiyo? I walked around what was left of the cave, exploring, trying to figure out what happened. After a bit, I came upon a cylinder with the kanji for "scorpion" on it. My eyes widened, and my heart quickened. This, this is what was Sasori's soul. Well, the container of his soul.

After a bit of work and research, we found out that Sasori had changed his whole body into a puppet. Besides the fact that he still needed a soul to control. The cylinder was his soul and only weakness. I bent down. Two swords were stabbed through. Poisin on them. Most likely, Chiyo and Sakura combined their power, and stabbed SAsori with the swords.

A flame of anger grew, and got bigger. I trembled, trying to control the flames of emotion. No good. I threw my head back and screamed. I'm not sure you can call it a scream though. It sounded more like a wolf howl, full of anger and hate. I radiated a strong chakra, something no shinobi should have. Only one of a jinchuriki. But still different. After all, I had the ten-tails in me. Though his chakra was split up, it was still greater than any other the other beasts. Combined with all of my feelings that I have pushed away in the past, it was destructive. All the power spread out, killing everything, destroying everything. I tried my best to control it, the seal I placed on myself helped.

When I stopped, I looked around. Crap. Everything within about 100 meters was destroyed. However, the seal and control had covered a lot. Though, with the energy released, shinobi within 700 meters, or more, would most likely know of my presense.

Putting that aside, I felt better than I had in years. I had let all my feelings out, and felt peaceful. Form now on, i would have to stop any feeling. I couldn't cloud my judgement. I touch Sasori's soul and I am amazed. Despite his emotionless attitude, I could still feel hope from it. Hope, of a world without death. A world that has eternal life, and no one having to feel the feelings without parents. He also had love. Different from what most people have, but he loved his puppets, mom and dad. I close my eyes, and take in his hope and love. Briefly, I glowed. All this was necessary for the future. After all, only hope and love can rival dispare and hate.

* * *

**Yeah, kind of short..., please note that there is quite of bit of foreshadowing.**


	16. Chapter 16: Team Gai

**Not really a point for the AN now... **

**Whatever.**

* * *

**Momiji POV  
**

After awhile, I stood up. I was forgetting something. Just then, I heard a bunch of birds chirp. The noise that they make when they are disturbed, most likely due to a fight. Fight...Sasori.. DEIDARA! How did I forget him?! How was it possible to forget about him? I quickly stood up, and created a burst of wind that I rode on. I went to the direction that the birds flew away from. After a bit, I sensed his chakra, though very faint. Following the feeling, I came upon, his arm? I frowned, before grabbing it. Quickly, I resumed my search for him, heading in the direction I previously gone. Soon, I arrived and saw Deidara.

The bomb loving artist had lost both arms, one being in my hand. He was trying to fend of the attacks of four ninjas. It was team gai. I jumped into sight, and caused everyone to halt.

"Yo Deidara! Looks like you're in a pinch." I said, smirking. Though I show amusement, inside, I am relieved. He is still alive. Though I should get rid of these feelings as they will bother me when the time comes.

"Shut up, Momiji-un! Hey, isn't that my arm?!" He asked, looking at my hand. I lifted my arm up.

"Yep. I'll attach it for you later." I told him, Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a foot heading toward me. I bent all the way back, and as Rock Lee flies above me, I kicked him up.

"DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO INTERRUPT A LADY WHEN SHE IS TALKING?!" I shoutedat him, as he crashed through some branches.

"Lee! Are you ok?!" Gai shouted. Immediately, he jumped to his feet and gave a thumbs up sign.

"Gai-sensei! I'm totally fine!" He shouted back, as his teeth flashed and sparkeled. I rolled my eyes. Its been, what, three years? He still is the same.

"That was a splendid kick!" Lee commented, turning to me. I stad at him, with a bored look on my face.

"Deidara, get out of here. I'll take care of this." I commanded hum,

"I don't run away-un!"

"Well, now you do." I told him. "And wasn't your goal in the first place to run?" He frowned.

"I am not running anymore. They piss me off-un" I turned around to face him.

"Futon: Mujuryoko. A breeze surrounded Deidara, and he was lifted off his feet. It was the same jutsu I used to travel, though I didn't use as much chakra so it would be gentler. Soon he was out of sight. I turned back to face Team Gai.

"You missed your chance to attack." I said.

"We didn't miss it, there wasn't any. Even though you were relaxed and looking away, you were ready to move the second we attacked." Neji stated. I shrugged. The was first lesson I learned was to be on your guard no matter when. Now it came naturally.

"Well, if you aren't going to attack, I'll be leaving." I said, turning around. As soon as I turned, an array of kunais and shurikans flew at me. I dodged most of them, and blocked the others with my own kunai. Neji's byakugan was activated, and he charged at me. I frowned. Not in the mood to deal with a Hyuga. I jumped back, and summoned my wolves. Grayback used his jutsu at the perfect moment. Neji fell through the space i had previously been in, and barely missed crashing into a tree. I appeared a few feet away, and then narrowed my eyes.

"Hey, you guys hiding in the bushes, come out." The bushes rustled and Team Kakashi and Chiyo came out. I scowled. Damn it.

"Sakura." I hissed, venom clear in my voice. She looked up, confused

"Who are you, and why are you angry with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She killed Sasori." I stated. Chiyo and Sakura's eyes widened. Faster than most people here could see, I appeared behind Sakura. I was about to punch her, but Chiyo used her chakra strings and pulled her away. Naruto appeared, and tried to punch me. I ducked, and threw him toward Sakura. He flew into her arms, and both of them slid a few feet back. Silverclaw slammed his paw on the ground and spikes appeared. Aided with my wind chakra, the spikes flew toward the kunoichi. Lee tried to run toward Sakura, but everyone could tell it wouldn't be in time. I watched as her eyes widened. I let a little smile appear, that was quickly wiped off my face. Spinning around, I saw Kakashi with his Mangekyo activated. I swore under my breath as the spikes were sucked into another dimension. However, though Sakura was momentarily saved, kakashi felt the side affects of the Mangekyo. His hand flew to his eye, before he fainted. I looked at Sakura. My anger and hate were slowly disappearing, though I still wanted to kill her.

_Everyone. I want you guys to gather at the west headquarters. _

"You guys are lucky. Very lucky. But not lucky enough." Before I finished my sentence, and before they could register the meaning, I was behind Sakura again and I grabbed her arm. She tried to pull free but it was too late. With a sickening sound to mostly anyone else, I broke her arm. Can't say it was a neat break. She screamed, loud and high, before fainting from the pain. Blood slowly poured from a large wound made by the broken bone. Naruto turned furious.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Yeah, sorry. I have things to do. See ya!" I said, before putting my hand on Cloudfire and teleporting away.

* * *

**Sorry any Sakura fans, BUT SHE REALLY GETS ON MY NERVES!  
**

**Btw, the jutsu apparantly translates into**

**Wind release: weightless**

**Basically, it makes someone "weightless" so they can float/fly**


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting

**YO!**

**Sorry fothese wait...**

* * *

**Kaname POV**

I heard Pein's summons mentally. What had happened? And what made Momiji so, angry? Angry, frustrated, sorrowful, regretful. Any of the words would describe the chakra that was felt. I closed my eyes, and appeared in a cave. Looking around, I saw that Momiji and Deidara had already arrived, through Cloudfire's teleportation. But, where was Sasori? I looked at Momiji, catching her eye. Her finger moved across her throat, and she mouthed a word to me. Killed. Instantly, I understood what happened. Someone, Sasori had died. The incident, for her, must have been horrible. I signaled to her. Dismiss Cloudfire so I can come. She did so, and soon the real me was in the cave.

While we had our silent conversation, the other members gathered. Pein began to speak right when I had reappeared.

"Sasori has died." He said, then let us absorb that. I nodded, then watched everyone else. Itachi, well, he looked like he did every day. Kisame raised an eyebrow. Hidan and Kakuzu didn't really care, though Kakuzu seemed happy about the fact there was one less member that needed food. Momiji bowed her head. Deidara looked depressed, considering that he always argued with Sasori. Though he did respect him.

"Question-un. Who is my partner?" At this, everyone looked up. Some people looked at Momiji, while others at me.

"You're partner is.."

"TOBI THE GOOD BOY!" Tobi shouted, interrupting Pein. The reactions differed. Some tried hard not to laugh, others gave Deidara looks of sympathy. Deidara himself, looked shocked. When quickly turned into anger.

"I AM NOT PARTNERING UP WITH HIM-UN. WHY NOT SOMEONE LIKE MOMIJI OR KANAME?! They, at least, understand art!"

"I have my reasons." Pein said. I rolled my eyes. More like Madara forced him to. Though I'm having doubts that "Tobi" is Madara. The chakra feels to different.

_Kaname._ I heard in my brain.

_What?_

_...Did you feel my chakra?_

_yes. I would be surprised if anyone here didn't feel it._

_Crap. Well, besides that, the council thinks that we should kill the members. I convinced them not to, though if things go as they are now, we will use that. _I blinked. Our plan, the last resort. Though, it would be a perfect time.

_Also, we found out that Braveheart has a troubled shoulder. By the rules, he needs to be tested but...  
_

_What did you do?_

_I may have used my authority to automatically let him in. _My mouth dropped a bit.

_You are getting too attached. _

_I know. I asked Braveheart to take the feelings away. Also, I will go through the training._

I winced. To take away a persons feelings was painful. Emotions were a big part of a person. Usually, training had to start from young. Also, you had to see much death, and kill someone too. Fixing a goal and determined to fulfill it was another part. And finally, death of someone close to you will also destroy the bonds.

_Kaname. I can sense Itachi wants to talk to us. _

_After the meeting then.  
_Right when I thought that, Pein dismissed us.

"Itachi!" Momiji called, as he was the only one left in the cave besides us. "You want to ask something?"

"Why were you so emotional?" He asked. I knew it. I looked at Momiji and nodded. She took a deep breath and began to speak of her childhood.

* * *

**Next chapter, her childhood. Is it best flashback form? or her speaking of it?  
**


	18. Chapter 18: My story

**Momiji POV**

"Our family was differernt from everyone else. Dad was famous. Mom too. Most of the time, they were away. The two of us were a secret. No one knew our true identity. If they did, we would never be able to have friends. Our lives might be in danger. Of course, there still were people that knew, yet very few. However, they weren't people we wanted to know." Itachi nodded. He seemed to understand.

"Dad's fame was world wide. He was known throughout the five countries. There wasn't one who didn't know. The old told tales about him, and kids were told his story from a young age, as bedtime stories." I countinued, and then stopped. I haven't had to tell this story in a few years.

"Mom was known as one of the best kunoichis. She was asked everywhere for help. Her knowledge of medical ninjutsu was also high. But she was most famous for her kenjutsu. She could have her sword unsheathed, slice the neck of the enemy, and then sheath the sword in a flash. Most people couldn't see her blade."

"When they had time, they would train us. We started training around 4. Whenever we saw them, we usually trained. And then it happened. Mom was killed." I paused. "That day, she had received deep wounds and was unconscious. We were with her then, on a mission. It was the first time we helped her. Of course, we were masked. I don't know why, but the details of it all seemed missing. We remembered only bits and pieces. At that time, I had started to learn Medical Ninjutsu. I tried everything, but in the end, it wasn't enough."

"That was a turning point. I learned everything I could. I looked through all the books my mom had. I tested out stuff on the injured people. I looked at the bodies of the dead. I surpassed my mom. I had a special connection with life and death. I wrote many medical books. And then I developed the Reanimation Jutsu and my special clone jutsu."

"My chakra natures are Wind/air, Water, and Earth. The elements of life. I could create a body out of the elements. Of course, I didn't have too. There was something else I could do. The Creation of all things jutsu." I said, and then stopped. I watched Itachi, to see if he had made the connection. He did.

"Your dad...can it be...he is the Sage of Six Pathes?!" He said. I nodded.

"B-but, that was a few centuries ago!" I nodded again.

"It's a special jutsu." I said, before he could ask about my age. "I stay at the age 20. And now that you made the connection, let me tell you a few things. First, we have a connection with the tailed beast. I'm actually friends with some of them. Second, do you know the story about the ten-tails?" He shook his head, and I began to explain.

"So the tentails, though usually though without a mind, does have a mind. His mental consciousness is sealed in both of us, along with a lot of his chakra. If fact, more than the other beasts." I finished. **(A/N: That was the end of the explanation)**

"Either way, our goal is to stop the beast from raising, and also to stop the whole world from dieing. We formed a clan to do this. The wolf clan. Made up of people who were discriminated against due to their powers, looks etc. Some are survivors from clans that were wiped out. Most though, are orphans of war. We train them, and they help keep peace. When they are done training, we give them a bit of the ten tails power. Sometimes, we take some chakra from the other beasts."

"Why are you telling me this." Itachi asked.

"I want you to trust us. Also, I know your plans. I- WE can help you."

He hesitated, then nodded. I smiled. Today, an ally was made.

* * *

**Flashback time!**

Momiji POV

"Ga-san! Can we play something?"

"Sorry, Mo, I'm busy right now. Maybe later." I frowned, and then sighed. Now, at the age of 5, most of the times, I didn't play much. When our parents weren't busy helping others out, they were training us.

My mom seemed to notice me sullen face, and relented.

"Fine, Mo. Let's play hide and seek."

"Hooray! Who's it?"

"You hide."

"Ok! Give me a minute." With that, I ran off. I went over in a forest, and hid behind some bushes.

Soon, my mother came. I bent further down, and turned around, my back facing my mom.

There was a flash, and a person appeared before me. Before I could utter a sound, the man grabbed me, and covered my mouth. My eyes widened, and I tried squirming around. Nothing

At that moment, my mom came. Quickly, went took her blade, and there was a slashing sound. I stood frozen as some blood splatterclown my clothes.

"Momiji, are you ok? Momiji! Oi!"

"I...I'm o-okay"

After that, she took me home.

"Mom, why did that man grab me? Doesn't everyone like you guys?"

"I wish. The thing is, not everyone likes us. Some people want to rule everyone else. They don't like things being equal. They want to stand at the top. To do that, they target those we care about. You and your brother."

"Oh..."

* * *

"Momiji, would you like to learn medical ninjutsu?" My mom asked one day. I looked at her, and nodded.

"Why not Ni-San though?"

"You are better suited. You have the chakra natures of life, and better chakra control." I smiled at the praise.

From that day, she started teaching me. I found it wonderful, to be able to save.

Yet then, I didn't know the feeling of failure to save.

* * *

"Ga-san!" I shouted, as I dashed over to my mom. She laid on the ground, covered in wounds. I immediately started trying to heal. My brother was looking around, trying to find the person who did this. Tou-san was somewhere else, helping some other people.

I channeled chakra, and put my hands over her wounds and tried to heal her. Why? Why did this happen? WHY?

Taking deep breaths, I gathered all the chakra I had at 13 years old. The green light got larger, more intense. I was absorbed in my work.

"-ji. Momiji!" I heard someone say, breaking a bit through my concentration. I ignored them, until they started shaking me.

"Momiji, stop. It's useless. Mom's...gone." I froze, and the chakra faded. Slowly, I looked up, now out of my world.

Her eyes...were blank. Glazed over. Staring upwards, yet not focused at all. Her chest wasn't raising up and down, not even the slightest.

Gone. Still.

Dead.

I arched my back and screamed, tears falling from my eyes and falling onto my legs. I didn't feel them at all, numb with grief.

* * *

"Momiji! Time to eat!" My brother shouted.

"Wait, I'm almost done!" Indeed, a bit more work, and it should be fine. The jutsu I had been working on for such a long time, the Reanimation jutsu. With it, I could bring mom back, and the family would be complete. Just a bit more.

I looked at my notes, and checked for mistakes. Nothing that I could see. All I needed was the DNA and a body.

"MOMIJI, THE FOOD IS GOING TO GET COLD!" I sighed, then git up and went to eat.

-timeskip-

Alright. Using my natures, I had created a body. I was ready. Dad was out, I would surprise him later. I had made a contract with the Shinigami. With it, I could summon souls back, using some DNA to find the right one.

I searched, and got the soul that was moms. I took it, and a blue light gathered in my hands.

My brother stood next to me, tense.

"Reanimation Jutsu!" I shouted, slamming my hand onto the body, putting the seal in. Seals formed, and crossed the body. I tensed, like my twin.

The body began to change and soon, my mother was standing before me.

"Mom?" She looked at us, hugged us, then pushed us away. My eyes widened.

What was that gaze? So filled with emotion, conflicting with each other. Finally, only one thing remained. Hate or disgust. Maybe both,

"What have you done? This isn't natural, this isn't right! Never mess with the dead. Momiji!" I froze, shocked. This wasn't what I had imagined. I thought mom would be happy, proud.

Slowly, I formed the seals to let the soul go back. The features returned to what it was before mom's soul entered, and then crumpled.

At the same time, I slumped down, a mental mess.

Once again, I had failed.

* * *

"Kaname! Momiji!"

"What is it, Tou-san?" .

"I'm getting weaker and I fear that...that I will die soon." He said finally. We gasped, and tears formed in my eyes. My brother grabbed my hand.

"Tou-san! You can't die! I- I don't want to be fatherless as well!" I said, tears starting to fall down. I saw our dad wince. Indeed, mom was gone, due to my weakness and failure to save her. From then on, I looked through so many records, studied so much. Then, I created the reanimation jutsu. After a long time, I got it, and used it. The result was something I hadn't inmagined in my wildest dreams. The look she gave me after she hugged us, it still haunts my dreams.

Never again did I use the reanimation jutsu. Mom taught me, the dead was not to be messed with.

"Listen to me." Tou-san said, breaking my thoughts. I looked at him.

"I plan on splitting the ten-tails with my remaining chakra. I want to give parts of her to you too, and send the rest around the world. I will seal the empty body and create moon." He said.

I stared at him, and didn't listen to what my brother said. Tentails? Sealed in us? Sure, we were on pretty good terms with the Juubi, but could we handle it?

"No kaname If you are willing, I will create a jutsu that will let you stay at this age. You will only die when you are willing to." I blinked, absorbing this new information.

"I accept." My brother said. I thought a bit more, then lifted my head.

"I accept as well."  
Our dad nodded.

* * *

I stood on top of the main building, looking down at the people now inhabiting the island Kaname and I created. These people were like us, orphans who wanted to stop the horrible state the world was heading into. Most were victims of war.

Others were victims of fear, fear of their bloodlines, or their power.

The island was surrounded with genjutsus and protective seals. This was their shelter, their home.

Here, the air was filled with chakra, and it created an enviorment in which these people age way slower. Many creatures lived here.

It was home

* * *

**i think thats enough flashbacks...**

**hope you liked them**

**note: the reanimation jutsu that Momiji uses is different from the one in canon. This is due to the fact that she comes before the second hokage and orochimaru, she developed it on her own.**


	19. Chapter 19: New enemy

**Hello readers. this rewrite has now caught up with the original!**

**HOORAY!**

**Now, I have a chance for everyone. If you have an OC, and are interested for it to be added into the story, please PM me. I really can't come up with enough...**

**there are a thing needed about the members sent it.**

**They are strong. And I mean around jounin class.**

* * *

Kaname POV

I felt a sharp stab of pain, and then a voice screamed in my head.

_Kaname-sama! Momiji-sama! _I froze, then looked at Momiji, who was already looking at me. I gave her a questioning look, and she nodded.

Itachi looked at us.

"We need to go do something." I said, then summoned Cloudfire. In a flash, we were at the island.

"Who?" Momiji asked the people that have gathered as we hurry to the hospital.

"Raiko. He was attacked." Someone says. I think it was East.

East isn't her real name, its more of a code name. Many people here have a code name, or a different name to symbolize a new start.

Along with East, there is her brother West. They are something like geniuses, bringing a new dawn, hence the names. East is brighter, her ideas more for healing, and saving. West is the opposite. He prefers to make destructive items. West, were the sun ses, and the day ends.

Then there is North and South. Both are skilled in weapons, as they have something like magnetic chakra. Its like the Third Kazekage, though on a weaker scale. They work with East, more often West, to create new weapons.

By now we have reached the hospital. Momiji dashed in and went to Raiko.

Raiko was a puppet user. There was a slight problem though. His chakra strings were charged with lightning nature chakra, which had ruined many puppets, thus bringing upon the fury from his mentor, who kicked him out. it seems his parents were skilled puppet users that had died. He was taken in by the mentor that kicked him out

Momiji was already working on Raiko. While there were a few people in the clan that knew medical ninjutsu, my sister was by far the best, and probably the only one who could heal Raiko.

Something about his wounds seemed nostalgic. I thoughts for a while, then suddenly came up with an answer.

My mom's injuries from a long time ago. The slashes seemed similar. Crossing all over the body.

I clenched my teeth.

_Momiji. _

_I know. Yes, the chakra is the same. Its the same person as the one who killed our mom._

_How is he alive? He should be dead! Its been so long._

_take a look at us_

_...oh. _

Raiko stirred, then opened his eyes.

"Momiji-sama?" He said, then moved his eyes around. "Kaname-sama too?"

"Raiko, are you ok?" I asked, then sweatdropped at the glare I got from my sister,

"Are you doubting my medical skills? Although you shouldn't be up and moving yet." My sister said as she pressed him back down And continued to heal. By now, some of the wounds were starting to close. Momiji has come far. After another 10 minutes, Momiji deemed him worthy to be up, and some talking.

We waited to see if Raiko would speak. He did.

"I was investigating an area with quite a bit of darkness. Then, a person appeared behind me. I only saw him for a bit. He has dark brown hair, green eyes. Silver armor. The most distinctive thing that I was though, was was the ribbons he had. Two on his outfit, and then one on each hand. They were long, red, and sharp."

"Wait. Sharp?"

"Yeah. It doesn't look sharp at all, but it is. Like the edge of a paper, and how it gives a paper cut, only much worse, as you can see." I frowned, but motioned for him to continue.

"There isn't much I can say. He moved so fast, and his ribbons were able to cut my chakra threads. I don't know what happened after that. You could ask Hikari. She was with me." I nodded, then went to find Hikari. She was just outside, and it seems that she had heard us.

"Hikari. Can you tell us what happened?" I asked. Momiji came out as well.

"Hai. As he said, we were investigating an area. I was looking, and heard Raiko scream. When I went over, there was a man standing over him. He saw me, and then disappeared. I...I didn't track him as I was worried about Raiko." To the end, her voice softened.

Shinobi are taught that the mission comes before your comrade. Hikari did the opposite. She was afraid that we would get angry.

"Hikari. It's alright. We are different from normal shinobi. What joins us is the common past we had of losing someone. Do not be ashamed of rescuing Raiko. All of us would suffer from his loss. Besides, he will be back. I'm sure of it."

Yes, I was positive. That man, his path would cross ours many times. However, that one person probably wouldn't cross us if it was just time. There were most likely others.

I sighed. This was going to get complicated.

* * *

**The man is Cinnamon-Churros's OC! :D CREDIT GOES TO HER!  
**

**Accepting OCs! Both for the wolves, and this man's side.**

**More for the man's though. **


	20. Chapter 20: Sickness

**And I'm back...**

**Sorry for the extremely late update. I had a huge writers block...**

* * *

Momiji POV

I frowned, as I thought about this new turn of events. Raiko had said that it was an area with darkness, and this man was also from our time. He was defiantly an enemy, an unexpected hindrance. No, more than a hindrance. Judging by the fact that Raiko was easily defeated and the fact that he was from our time, he might have been our level, maybe more.

I walked back to Raiko. I found him resting in bed.

"I have a few more questions." I told him, as he sat up. He nodded.

"You said 'quite a bit of darkness'" I started to say. "How much was there?"

His eyes went unfocused, recalling the memory. Finally, he opened his mouth, slightly hesitant.

"It was…more than a single person should have. Way more. It was...like a tailed beast. Filled with hate and darkness." I scowled. One person wouldn't have enough control over themselves with that much hate. No. There was only one possibility.

"There was more than one person." I said, coming to a conclusion. I sighed.

_Everyone. Listen up. _I said. Once I felt the presence of everyone, I began.

_We have a new enemy. They were the ones who attacked Raiko. From what we have right now, we can assume they are like us, but with darkness inside instead. It seems that one of them, most likely the leader, is like my brother and me. From our time._

_From now on, I want everyone to stay on their guard. Never go to missions alone. Besides that, the akatsuki are finally making a move. We have been able to live in peace for a while now, but I want everyone to start training hard now. I know that you all are strong, and you haven't let your skill levels drop, but there is always something that can be improved. Failure can't happen._

_If anyone meets up with these new enemies, do not engage them in combat yet. Right now, gather information as we have been doing. Do not make our presence known yet. That time will come._

With that, I took a few breaths, then went back to Itachi with my brother. We shared a look, and Itachi observed us, trying to figure out what was up.

"Itachi-san, tell us what you are planning to do. I only know that you wanted to protect Sasuke, but nothing else."

He looked at us. I looked into his eyes and saw something I didn't want. Suspicion.

"Look, I'm trying to help." I said. He studied me, and I didn't move. After a bit, he nodded.

"Sasuke will get stronger, bent on revenge, and try to kill me. At the final battle, I will die at his hands, and give him the mangekyo sharingan." He said. To anyone, it would be crazy.

But I understood. This was his love for his brother. The love that had made him kill everyone else in his family. Yes, he was trying to protect his village, but even more so, his brother.

I thought back to the present I had given Sasuke. A small blade, with a seal on it.

The seal was something that I could activate only once. It allowed me to teleport to him, heal him if needed.

Well, more accuratly, it would activate itself when it thought Sasuke needed me. That would be during the battle between the two. Maybe I could stop them.

"One more thing." Itachi said. I look at him, waiting for what he is about to say.

"I'm sick." I frown at this, slightly confused what he means. Sick? As in sick with grief, sadness? Or physically sick?

"No one knows how to cure it, and I can't seek treatment from the best, being a S-rank missing nin. I've been living off of drugs, which should last me to the end of the battle." He says, probably seeing my expression. I blink in surprise. How didn't I notice? I study him, with my medical mindset, and see it. His low stamina is a big hint.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. He blinks, the only sign of confusion. "One of the best, possibly THE best, at your service."

Kaname snorts, as I change the tone of my voice, and do a hairflip. It has been long since I have had a case I wasn't sure about. Loosen up first, then start. Something I had learned a long time ago.

Immediatly, I start asking him about his symptoms, what drugs he took. He answers, a bit confused. I nod, then give him a drug to knock him out. After a bit of convincing, he agrees, though not before putting a seal on himself that would wake him up if anything life threatening happening. I sighed. Trust issues.

I examine him, feeling his pulse, that basic stuff. And then, I go into my mode. I channel chakra into my eyes, manipulating it. With my new vision, I can see the microscopic aspect of life. The cells, viruses, antibodies. That type of stuff.

Finally, I got a basic idea. The thing was if I could cure him.

* * *

**Yeah, I suck at medical stuff. I'm still young, after all :D  
Either way, I found an article thing about Itachi's sickness.  
**

**microscopic polyangiitis.**

**In short, MPA is a rare form of systemic vasculitis. It is an auto-immune disorder, characterized by antineutrophil cytoplasmic antibodies attacking the small vessels, causing them to bleed as they become damaged and inflamed. It can have far-reaching consequences throughout different organ systems that, when compared to Itachi's mysterious sickness, is nothing short of startling.**

**Yeah...help a bit? REVIEW?!  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Treatment

**I'm going to wing it. I'm sorry if it doesn't make logical sense...but since when does anime make sense, right? like...you can have a character run down the streets, screaming, and everyone ignores them! :D**

**Yeah...whatever.**

**and the "treatment" is randomness.  
**

* * *

**Momiji POV  
**

I sighed, then stopped channeling chakra into my eyes. One of the reasons I didn't use it was the cost. Holding the chakra, changing my vision, it was all tiring and draining. Also, seeing microscope stuff also made my vision a bit disorientating.

Either way, I found what I wanted. It was a type of diseases I hadn't treated before, but read a bit about in a book. Little information was given, so I just ignored it.

Antibodies were attacking blood vessels, creating damage, and that would also explain the coughing up blood part. Somehow, I had to stop these antibodies.

This would involve the immune system. Antibodies were a part of it, and usually a natural part of the body. For this to happen was weird. How then? Could I really not do anything? Would I fail to save again?

NO. I refused to give up. I probably won't be able to cure it, but I could slow down the damage caused.

I took out a scroll, and unsealed its contents. Tons of medical books, notes, supplies and tools popped out. I grabbed a book that I thought should have the information, and started to read.

"Where did all of this come from?" A voice asked. I ignored it.

"Oh, you woke up. Well, she is in her mode, searching for things. This is her...collection? of medical stuff. I don't understand...well, pretty much any of it.

"hn."

I continued to another book, my eyes moving up and down the page. Hours passed, as I went through all of the information I had. Maybe I should have organized everything and taken down notes...

Finally, I found it in a book called Mysterious and Unknown Diseases. I looked it over, rereading it a few times.

Chapter 26: Immune diseases

Another disease that medical ninja's don't know about yet involves the immune system. Named Autoimmune diseases, the immune system started attacking nature parts of the body. Only three cases have been found. Severity varied from the three people, and symptoms were slightly different. However, fatigue was one that appeared in all. Some things that happened where antibodies attacking different parts of the body, such as blood vessels, resulting in bleeding. This in turn made one of the victims cough blood sometimes.

No cure has been found. The only thing that might do something would lower the immune systems efficiency. However, patient might get sick easily.

I frowned. It was up to me to cure this. I wouldn't be getting any help.

Wait. I looked at the last line again. _patient might get sick easily. _Something was familiar with that. Then I remember. A poison I had made. It lowered the efficiency of the immune system by, in a way, "jamming" the "signals" sent. In other words, the body wouldn't recognize anything as "harmful."

It was perfect for weak poisons, or "unintentional" deaths, and perfect for now. There was only one thing. The poisons ingredients were rare, and there was the most important part. Lightning chakra from a close relative.

Lightning chakra was the way to jam it. The signals the body sent was interfered with by controlling lightning chakra and blocking it. It had to be a relative or before the poison worked, the body would fight the poison.

There was one more problem. Since it interfered with signals, the body wouldn't function as well. The regular things, such as breathing, shouldn't be much of a problem. No, it was the fighting that was an issue.

Then, it was time to pay a visit to Sasuke. Itachi should be cured now. By the battle, he would be dead.

The question was, did I want Sasuke to know about my plans? Or should I just take some chakra?

"Hey, Itachi. I need your opinion."

"What?"

"Do you want Sasuke to know of your plans so that I can convince him to help cure you?" I said. I didn't need to wait for an answer. It came immediatly.

"No." He said. His voice was hard. I knew that there would be no room for argument. I sighed. So then how to get the chakra? I pondered for some more, and then decided that I could have a chidori hit a chakra sealing seal. So all I needed to do was find him.

After even more thinking, I figured out hat the object of my visit was going to be Konoha, my reasoning? Sasori was Orochimaru's partner, so he might have revealed something. Also, they were the most desperate. If anything, at least there would be leads.

To konoha it is.

* * *

**hooray! konoha! And I finally updated :D**


End file.
